


The Walking Dead (Telltale Games) Smuts & One-Shots

by MissGoddessDenicia



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Drinking Games, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Horny Teenagers, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mostly a Book Full of Smuts, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, Teen Crush, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Yaoi, Yuri, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGoddessDenicia/pseuds/MissGoddessDenicia
Summary: I had originally had this on wattpad and it had gotten taken down for some gifs that had apparently contained nudity but I had also put it on WordPress with gifs but I plan to put it on here and if you are here for nothing but negativity than you can gladly leave, I understand that their underage and for those who came here for the smut, I hope you find it enjoyable. I'll do everything, au's, gay ships, drinking, and more as long as you either give me the ship and what you want. I take requests and I plan on doing for a while and probably even after the walking dead ends.But this will mostly be smuts and lemons and we might have a few one-shots after every 3 to 5 smuts.





	1. Restless Nights Between Us

It was a late night in Ericsson's boarding school as the big bright moon shined upon the school along with the small stars shining alongside the moon, it was a truly beautiful night with the sounds of gentle snores and the sound of the piano playing lightly. Clementine found herself restless this night, twisting and turning in her bed trying to put herself to sleep with the sounds of Louis playing the piano ringing outside the door. Louis was restless that night too, trying to stay happy and not be down about their imminent deaths, living in the moment. Clementine had then let out a low irritated groan before sitting up from laying on her back, Clementine had wanted to get some peaceful rest but Louis playing his piano. It made her annoyed with the boy, she had gotten up from her bed with her an irritated frown on her lips as she had clenched her fists with annoyance and anger as she had begun to make her way to the music room, with the sounds of her footsteps on the creaking floorboards. Louis could hear the sounds of Clementine's feet against the creaky and old floorboards, he didn't stop playing the piano as he was happy to have some kind of company during the restless night.   
  
However, Louis couldn't deny that he had felt something for Clementine, she was strong and badass, she was also humorous, she was also quite beautiful with her beautiful smile and caramel skin. His mind began to flood with images of Clementine causing a gentle smile to grow on his face, he enjoyed teasing her and making her laugh. He truly enjoyed everything about her, with the sounds of her footsteps getting closer and closer before the sounds of the door behind him creaked open. Clementine stood in front of the door with an irritated frown and her arms crossed, she had waited for Louis to acknowledge her presence but he continued to play waiting for her to say something first.  
  
" Ugh ... Louis don't you know that other's are clearly trying to sleep and honestly I can't get any kind of rest with the sounds of you playing that damn piano ... please go get some rest. " Clementine exclaimed trying not to make too much noise and trying not to raise her voice at Louis, she then let out an irritated groan from her lips. Louis then let out a small chuckle at an irritated Clementine with his fingers stopping on the keys with his eyes closing before replying back light-heartedly. " I'm sorry, Clem but I'm restless tonight, I don't just wanna go to bed and twist and turn ... I figured that my music would put you to sleep but it seems that it makes you angry." Clementine figured that the reason why she was restless that night was that of the piano but she didn't think she was restless, she let out a low sigh with a small shake of her head before walking over to Louis.   
  
She had felt kind of lonely that day despite all the kids there, it was just a feeling that she had felt that day. She had sat alongside Louis with a small frown on her lips causing him to frown and wonder what was wrong with Clementine. " Clem, what's wrong? Is there anything that I can do to make that frown go upside down?" Louis asked Clementine worriedly causing her to glance away from his worrisome gaze as she had always felt lonesome despite having Aj, there was some sort of lonesome feeling but she didn't feel it with Louis. She stared back at him with her eyes lit like fireflies in the moonlight that shined upon them both but her eyes had loneliness hidden behind the fireflies. Louis and Clementine stared at each other for a few moments before awkwardly looking away from each other as Clementine pulled a strand of hair behind her ear with a warm feeling reaching her cheeks at the awkward moment. Louis then nervously chuckled with the same warm feeling Clementine was feeling on her cheeks.  
  
" I'm ... fine, it's just I was feeling particularly lonely today ... I don't want you to worry about me though, Lou. " Clementine told Louis awkwardly while looking away from his eyes with an awkward maroon red blush on her caramel cheeks. Louis then let out a small gasp causing Clementine to hold back a laugh at the dramatic boy. " You were feeling lonely?! Then why didn't ya come to me? I'll certainly try to take away those feelings, Clem." Louis told her in a light-hearted manner wanting Clementine to laugh but only caused the girl to stutter over her words with her cheeks becoming redder and her cheeks becoming hot rather than warm. Louis then felt the sudden urge to wrap his hand around her waist and scoot her closer to his body and he did just that causing her to ask him why he did that. He didn't know how to explain it with Louis fumbling over his words with his cheeks going redder every moment.   
  
Clementine put her face in her hand in embarrassment with her cheeks a bright red as Louis looked uncomfortable as it was quite awkward between them. " I don't know why ... I feel this way about you ... I'm sorry that I embarrassed you but considering the situation, there's something that ... I need to tell you. " Louis exclaimed in an embarrassed and stuttering tone as she stared at him with the feeling of her heart racing in her small body. Louis could feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest as he had then stretched the back of his neck in a nervous manner, he could never understand how quick their conversation turned into a confession.   
  
Clementine let out a deep breath with her mind filling up with thoughts of him and butterflies in her stomach while Louis could feel his pants tighten at the thought of Clementine as it had gotten uncomfortable. Louis let out a nervous chuckle before feeling regret wash over him, he then glanced away from her nervous gaze.  
" I like you as a ... friend ... I don't know if I should really get into it. " Louis told her not daring himself to tell Clementine what he truly felt for her as he figured that she didn't even like him back. Clementine's face dropped when he told her that as she had truly felt something for him with saddening and hurtful comments running through her head. " Of course he didn't like you like that Clementine, you're so stupid to even think that way. You're not his type, he doesn't want you no matter how much you change yourself." Clementine let out a deep breath as she had wanted to get out of his presence and go back into her bedroom as she turned her body around and got off the piano chair without uttering a word as she could feel her emotions getting the best of her.   
  
Clementine could feel tears falling down her cheeks with her back turned against, Louis had felt bad about lying to her as he then abruptly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back causing her to let out a yelp before being pulled back onto the seat. Clementine found Louis staring at her nervously with his cheeks a dark maroon red, he then nervously bit his lip before stuttering over his words.  
  
" I ... I didn't mean to say ... that, Clem ... It's time to get serious about us." Louis stuttered out nervously as he wanted to find the right way to tell her but didn't know how to as he didn't want to ruin what they had with each other. Clementine didn't want to hear it but still was curious as for what he had to say as it could've been the nerves in him talking. Louis saw that she wasn't leaving as she had sat there staring down at her lap and wanting to hear every word of what he was going to say.  
  
" I didn't mean to say that we were just ... friends but I couldn't get the ... courage or even the guts to say how I truly feel about you. I couldn't understand why my heart raced at the sight of you ... but I also couldn't understand why I had fallen in love with your personality. But I understand now that it was just ... my romantic feelings for you, Clementine." Louis exclaimed nervously at first but began to gather up the courage and confidence to tell Clementine. Clementine looked up from her lap with her eyes in slight shock for a moment before a small smile grew on her lips, Clementine's heart was racing and she was full of excitement.   
  
Louis awaited her answer before feeling her small and soft lips pressed onto his abruptly with her hands gripping onto his jacket, as this unknown excitement grew inside her body. Louis's eyes widened at the sudden kiss on his lips but he got his answer, she had liked him too. Louis closed his eyes slowly as he began to kiss back, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips onto his. Clementine moved her hand from his jacket onto his soft cheeks as she began to turn her head in tune with the kiss, the kiss began to get intense and passionate. Louis moved his hand onto her hip with his fingers gently caressing her hip, he could feel his pants get tighter and tighter within every moment they kissed. Clementine could feel her body react as she could feel herself get wet as she let out a soft moan into the kiss with both her hands caressing the sides of his cheeks.   
  
Louis slowly moved his hand onto her butt as Clementine didn't know or planned how far it was going to go. Clementine pulled away with the sounds of her soft pants and the sound of Louis's breathless pants with their foreheads against each other, listening to the sounds of their pants. Clementine put her hands onto his shoulders as she had jumped onto his lap, she could feel his boner pressing against her, she began to connect her lips back with his lips. Louis put his hands on her hips as he immersed himself in the kiss as he slowly slipped in his tongue causing Clementine to open her eyes at the new feeling. Louis began to rub against Clementine's clothed body as he could feel pleasure from it causing him to let out a loud groan into the kiss. Their tongues tangled and twisted together, covered in saliva but the feeling of their tongues together was sort of pleasurable. Clementine pulled away with a string of saliva connected between them as she was panting softly, she asked him in a whisper " How far are you willing to go, Louis?".  
  
" I'll go as far as you go ... at least get rid of this unbearable ... thing. " Louis whispered back trying to keep it discreet and not awake the others, Clementine was going to try and pleasure Louis in hopes of him pleasuring her back. Clementine let out a deep breath as she felt a bit nervous doing something like this but it would end up being pleasurable, that's what she told herself. Louis was more nervous than she was as he never had dealt with anything sexual in his life, sure he might've made a few dirty jokes here and there but it scared him a little about how it would actually go. He nervously bit his lip with his eyes closed nervously as he waited for her to do something to him, as she had gotten off his lap as she was on her knees.  
  
Clementine could feel her heart racing in her chest as if she could have a heart attack, she let out a few deep breaths before focusing on Louis's boner which stood tall and proud. Clementine wrapped her hand around his clothed shaft as it was as hard as a rock, she gave it a good feel before unzipping his pants zipper. Louis let out a breath at the comfortable feeling of his boner being set free, Clementine stared at his boner sticking up in his tight briefs, it wasn't huge but it still looked kind of big. Clementine could feel her cheeks heating up as she continued to stare at it for a few moments before she eventually pulled down his boxers slowly. The image of his shaft surprised her as it personally looked weird to her, she let out a deep sigh with her eyes focused on it.

He felt her soft hand wrap around his shaft as she began to move her hand slowly up and down his shaft, he could feel pleasure in the way she stroked him at such a slow and teasing pace. Louis let out a low soft moan at the feeling, letting Clementine know that she was going a good job, she bit her lip as she could feel butterflies at the sound of his moan. Clementine continued to move her hand at a slow pace as Louis let out a moan or groan here or there. After a few moments, she quickened her pace as she went faster causing Louis to let out a stuttered loud moan at the feeling of the pleasure becoming even more pleasurable. Clementine continued moving her hand at a normal pace considering that he enjoyed it, Louis enjoyed the pace that she went at as he felt that his orgasm was coming sooner than he intended.   
  
Clementine began to lick the tip of his shaft with her tongue going in circles causing Louis to let out a loud moan at the feeling of her warm and moist tongue wrapped around his shaft. Clementine enjoyed his moans and enjoyed the feeling of butterflies in her stomach even though they were starting to hurt, with her face in a fixed expression and mainly wanting to give her crush immense pleasure and hoped that they would have an actual romantic relationship with each other. Louis enjoyed the pleasure that Clementine was giving him and found himself unable to keep quiet with the pleasure that ran through his body causing him to be putty in her hands. Minutes turned into moments later, he had felt her tongue take in more of his shaft causing him to let out a desperate moan followed by a moan of Clementine's name. Clementine moved her head slowly up and down his shaft as she ran her tongue over his shaft, feeling Louis's hand on top of her hat as she continued to suck him off with the sounds of his desperate moans driving her wild.   
  
Clementine, later on, began to suck harder as his moans got louder, he even pushed off her hat deep in the moment, causing Clementine to grab her hat and put it on the piano keys. Within moments of the unbearable pleasure, Louis had felt his orgasm burst through him causing him to let out a loud cry and throw his head back at the intense feeling. Clementine was met with a hot thick liquid filling her mouth as she tasted the extremely bitter liquid in her causing her to gag at the taste. She quickly swallowed the bitter and thick liquid causing her to have a bitter aftertaste in her mouth as she told herself to not let him do that again especially inside her mouth. Louis was panting softly as he was still hungover on the feeling of his orgasm, he had stared at Clementine awkwardly and had felt bad that she had swallowed. Clementine let out a deep sigh before wiping her bottom lip, she had then focused back onto Louis who had then let out a nervous chuckle as he wanted to give her pleasure in exchange for the pleasure she gave him.   
  
" Get on top of me, Clem ... and I'll show you what I can do. "Louis exclaimed in a sort of confident manner as Clementine had gotten her wish. Clementine obeyed with a small smile on her face as she had straddled his lap again as she had wondered what he was going to do, he had a sly smirk on his lips before slipping his hand into her jeans and past her underwear. Louis's finger began to rub her clit in circles as she was very sensitive there causing her to let out a soft moan as she enjoyed the feeling of his finger rubbing her. Clementine bit her lip, holding back her moans as she figured that other's must've heard something from the music room, she could feel him tease her clit. Louis enjoyed hearing her moans as it turned him on, he began to nip at her exposed neck and sticking one finger inside of Clementine as he went deep inside, aiming for her g-spot. Clementine could feel his finger go inside her causing her to bit her lip before feeling Louis's finger go slowly in and out of her as his finger brushed against her g-spot. Clementine let out a low moan at the new feeling inside her as her hips began to buck against his fingers, wanting more pleasure. Louis began to whisper naughty and dirty nothings into Clementine's ear.  
  
" I like seeing you like this ... moaning ... jello in my hands as you drive me crazy every minute like this. " Louis whispered into her ear causing Clementine to blush heavily at the comment before feeling his fingers go faster causing her to pant and moan his name at the sudden feeling.  
" Louis ... what about the others? They probably can ... ah ... hear us. " Clementine stuttered in between moans but Louis didn't care about the others, he was too immersed in the special moment to even care. He began to kiss on her neck causing her to throw her head back at the feeling as she felt that lust had consumed her body. Clementine bit her lip before feeling him stick in a second finger as they began to at a fast pace causing her to cry out at the pleasure. Closing her eyes and allowing the pleasure to consume her with moans flying past her lips along with the minutes as her orgasm was right there.  
  
" What the hell are you two doing?!" Marlon yelled out with his arms crossed along with Violet standing beside him with an awkward blush on her pale cheeks. Clementine's eyes widened at the sudden voice causing her to pull her head back while Louis took his hand out of her pants with her juices on his fingers as he began to stutter his words while wiping off her juices on his pants. " Jesus Christ ... you guys were loud as hell in here and honestly it's gross to even think that you guys would screw in here. You guys almost awoke everyone else and you're lucky because I would've let you guys deal with the embarrassment. Get to bed right now." Marlon stated in a stern and serious tone but Louis couldn't take him seriously as he held this small smirk on his lips while Clementine was mortified, to say the least. She didn't want to be caught and she got caught but what made it worse was that she didn't even get to orgasm.   
  
Clementine jumped off his lap with one of her arms holding the other as she had apologized to Marlon about doing that in the music room before leaving the room to get to her room and quickly get some rest. While Marlon had put on a stern face, he was actually happy that Louis had partly lost his virginity as he asked what she did and they talked about it for a few hours. While Violet was horrified at the sight and was the first to notice and hear the moans as she couldn't get the image out of her head even if they were mostly fully clothed.  
  
From that day on they had become girlfriend and boyfriend as they actually laugh about and how they shouldn't have done it with eachother. But they still do it sometimes in the music room as long as they remember to keep quiet.

 

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed the first lemon and please vote and comment, I'm not scary or anything but I'm doing Violetine next chapter as I plan on doing these chapters twice or once a week. But toodles dearies.


	2. Passionate Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlon and Brody find themselves to be the talk of their friends with the teases becoming unbearable and even angering as they know what kind of relationship they have, in what turns from a comforting moment to a heated and steamy moment in Marlon's office.  
> This is @MR MULLET MAN'S Request and I hope you enjoy it and I do soon plan on the next chapter being either Louis x Marlon or it'll be Violetine and thanks for sending in your request.

It was early afternoon in Ericsson’s boarding school with the day set and planned for everyone, while some children were lingering around the school and some talked and hanged out with their friends, with the light sounds of Louis playing the piano. The leader Marlon, however, had a plan that involved Brody, the girl who he knew had a crush on him for the longest time. Louis had always teased them both about how they would get together one day, but little did any of them know was that they were together, they didn't show affection in public and seemed more like good friends rather than a teen couple. They knew what kind of relationship they had with each other and were more affectionate behind closed doors with passionate kisses and comforting cuddles with each other but nothing more. He didn’t expect what would happen today would happen, it all started with the teases from Louis.  
As Brody, Marlon, Clementine, and Louis were all sitting with the sounds of Louis’s laughter along with Violet’s soft chuckles as they had laughed about Marlon and Brody’s cute yet awkward interaction with Brody’s rosy red cheeks on full display along Marlon’s sweet and devious smirk. Brody had avoided the gazes of the other’s sitting at the table and wishing that they would forget the embarrassing interaction that consisted of Marlon’s hands cupping her face leaving her a red mess.   
“ I swear you guys are the cutest … it surprising that you guys aren’t dating or at least not in front us. Marlon, you turned Brody into a tomato.” Louis teased along with chuckles while staring them both down intensely. Marlon had let out a small nervous chuckle at the teases and felt the same as Brody, at times he felt confident around Brody when he was trying to impress her and when they were alone. But when he did stupid and embarrassing things it had always left him feeling embarrassed and nervous, but he always had a plan to make it up to Brody whether he took her out on a date or making up in the sheets. Brody was often embarrassed at the most affectionate interactions with Marlon but didn’t mind when there weren’t others around and found herself to really affectionate in private with Marlon.   
“ Yeah, guys … but I’d appreciate if we’d stop talking about Brody and I. “ Marlon insisted trying to comfort Brody from the embarrassing moment as he tried to keep a straight face with his pale cheeks having a small blush across them. Brody was thankful for Marlon trying to defuse the situation but it only got more embarrassing for them both.   
“ I wouldn’t be surprised if Marlon and Brody were together but … they just are too embarrassed to do anything! I’d wish that they’d just get together already!” Louis teased with laughs while laughing with Violet while the Marlon and Brody’s faces had gotten redder along with the heat in their cheeks getting hotter.   
Brody soon covered her face in her hands in embarrassment while Marlon scratched the back of his neck while his eyes glanced back and forth between Louis and Brody before letting out an awkward groan at the guy he has to call his best friend.   
He then abruptly grabbed her hand from her face in the most gentle way he could as he soon got up from his seat, with anger slowly but surely boiling at Louis but wanting to leave the presence of his embarrassing friends.   
Brody had felt him grab her hand from her face causing before feeling her body get up abruptly before understanding what Marlon was doing as she had got up from the seat while she followed after Marlon, wanting to know where they were going.   
While Marlon continued holding tightly onto her hand while going forcing the door open into the school wanting to get out of their presence and just wanting to be alone with Brody.   
As Tenn who was drawing near could hear their distant footsteps and Marlon’s huffs of anger, he could soon see two pairs of legs travel pass them through the hallway and soon hearing the sounds of a door slamming with anger.   
Tenn didn’t pay not too much mind to it since he could get mad or enraged at times about small things like food, his haircut, and sometimes even simple teases about Brody.   
As Marlon had taken Brody to his office and wanted to comfort her and make sure that she wasn’t having an anxiety attack, he could sometimes come across as scary and unpredictable but it was all deep down from his kind and lovable heart that only those closest to him knew.   
“ Are you alright, Brody? I know that it was embarrassing to hear those things … it was so stupid of them to say those things. Please, at least smile … then I’ll know that you’re my peachy.” Marlon exclaimed in a presuming yet caring and comforting tone while he held the sides of her shoulders as he had Brody pressed against the desk behind her while Brody could admit that it was getting to her a little bit and could feel her heart rise in her chest.   
Brody had flashed him an awkward yet very Brody smile that caused him to let out a sigh of relief before bowing his head down to the floor for a few moments, needing to take a few needed breaths before staring deep into Brody’s blue eyes that showed slight fear causing him to want that fear in her eyes to disappear.  
“ I’m sorry to make you … fearful but I can’t help feeling this way about you, Peachy. I just want to make sure that you’re fine and still intact. I care about you and I can’t just get angry at the teasing and the way you hide your face in your hands. It made me angry and it’s just it’s my way of showing that I ca-“ Marlon got out in a very passionate tone while he rambled on about the situation and Brody wasn’t scared of him it’s more like she wondered what was going to happen next.   
She soon found the urge to press her lips against his to keep him from rambling his head off along with making him feel better, she soon went through with her lustful urges and pressed her lips against his firm lips at the moment.   
Marlon eyes widened at the sudden feeling of her soft lips pressed against his before feeling their lustful and needy urges rub off each other as he could feel his heart skip beats along with Brody’s.  
He soon began to kiss back against her soft lips while slowly closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Brody’s soft and small lips against his and immersing himself deep in the passionate kiss.   
Brody could feel Marlon’s hands gripping her hips and her heart was running and pacing in her chest while she could feel her cheeks get hotter the more passionate and immersive she got into the kiss.   
Marlon had felt the urges get stronger, he soon moved his hands from her hips to her leg as he rubbed her leg slowly.   
Brody soon pulled away breathless while her heart still raced in her chest and her cheeks rosy red, she soon wrapped her arm around her neck while Marlon was panting a lot within inches away from each other’s lips, moments later it was silent between them both before Marlon let out a low chuckle as he then picked up Brody’s body and sat her up on the desk causing her to let out a small yelp at the sudden interaction.   
Marlon soon pressed his lips passionately against hers again and devouring her lips while he could feel his shaft that was once soft that was now rock hard, he had wanted to take Brody right then and there.   
Brody hadn’t anticipated that they would do it in his office much less during the day, as she felt that they couldn’t stop, they had already gone too far and there was no turning back, as she continued to passionately kiss Marlon with her head tilting to get more of his lips while she had then wrapped her arm around his neck with a tight grip on his neck.  
The kiss between them both got more passionate and heated as Marlon slowly slipped in his moist tongue that had caught Brody off guard causing her heartbeat to go faster and her eyes to open wide at the sudden feeling in her mouth.  
The feeling was kind of weird but at the same time, it was kind of hot it was the kind of feeling that made Brody’s stomach fill with butterflies as their tongues twisted and tangled and the feeling was pleasurable to them both causing Brody to let out a soft yet low moan at the feeling.  
Marlon soon after pulled away from her lips before pressing his lips onto her neck that caused Brody to throw her head back at the feeling with her hand soon caressing the back of Marlon’s head, she could soon feel his teeth graze her skin before feeling Marlon gently bite her skin causing her to clench her teeth.   
Marlon soon after began to put hickey’s on her neck causing her to hold back laughs at the ticklish feeling, he soon pulled off her jacket and threw onto the ground and soon after taking off her shirt revealing her grey lace bra that showed her cleavage perfectly and caused Marlon to let out a small devious chuckle.   
Brody was kind of embarrassed, to say the least and it’s not like she didn’t want to show herself it was the fact that she was conscious about her small breasts causing her to be embarrassed to think that her body could be attractive.   
Marlon then began to press gentle kisses on her shoulders and her collarbone causing Brody to throw her head back at the pleasurable feeling, she soon felt Marlon press gentle kisses in between the valley of her breasts.  
Marlon tried to hold himself back from being rough with Brody but it was hard seeing how she moaned and how beautiful her body was, he let out a low hungry growl against her skin before quickly throwing off his jacket and his shirt onto the floor.  
Marlon then stared at the pants that remained on Brody’s body, a sly smirk soon grew on his face before he soon unzipped Brody’s jeans and pulling down her jeans off her lower half and throwing them somewhere on the floor, leaving her in a pair of grey plain panties that showed her soft and creamy legs.  
Marlon soon kneeled down onto his knees before putting Brody’s legs onto his shoulder while Brody felt that it was Marlon’s mission to embarrass her while her cheeks were rosier than ever before the inevitable happened as Marlon began to grab the hem of her panties began to pull them down slowly causing them to fall down past her ankles and onto the floor.   
Brody covered her head in her face again in embarrassment, Marlon sort of enjoyed making her embarrassed and enjoyed seeing her rosy cheeks, he had glanced at her embarrassed face before letting out a quick chuckle before sticking his finger inside her wet causing her to bit her bottom lip to muffle her moans.   
Marlon moved his finger in and out at a slow pace with the tip of his finger barely touching her g-spot as Brody knew that other’s would hear them but it was hard to keep quiet with Marlon teasing her in such a cruel way.   
Marlon wanted her to let out a moan or a peep, it would alert the other’s and sometimes it was more pleasurable yet scary knowing that someone could hear them and maybe even see them.“ Marlon … stop … what about the others.” Brody exclaimed in a whisper trying not to moan at the teasing Marlon was doing with his fingers but that only caused him to go faster causing her to cover her mouth with her hand along with her throwing her head back at the pleasure.  
Marlon continued to finger Brody as he could see the pure lust in her eyes that made his heart race and his shaft get harder every moment of lustful pleasurable acts with Brody. Brody couldn’t help but get wet at the thought of getting caught or even being heard but it was embarrassing for herself to even think about being caught.   
Brody soon could feel Marlon stick in another finger causing it to be even harder to keep her voice down while his fingers began to go at a much faster pace causing her to moan through her hand at the pleasurable feeling from Marlon while he continued to stare her down, wanting to see every reaction to everything he did. Marlon continued to hit her g-spot causing her to let out an abrupt soft moan as she was tired of holding in her moans before throwing her head back as a low yet soft moans flew past her lips.   
Marlon was happy to hear her let loose those moans that only drove his excitement father as she then let out a loud-soft moan of pure pleasure and he could feel her body clench around his fingers before she soon began letting out loud pants.   
Brody’s orgasm was coming faster than she could let on, as her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and her breaths becoming loud and fast, as she could soon feel her orgasm right in that very moment but the orgasm never came as Marlon had stopped before letting her release.  
She held her breath before focusing back at Marlon who pulled his fingers that were covered in her juices as he wiped the juices on his pants before unzipping his pants as he let out a breath of relief, his shaft could finally breathe as his boner was poking through his tight briefs.  
“ Don’t worry, peaches … I’ll give you what you want soon … prepare to cry out in pure pleasure from me, baby.” Marlon whispered seductively with his blue eyes filled with naughty lust before flicking his tongue against her clit causing her to let out half a moan in the warm and moist feeling of his tongue.  
Brody bit her lip with her hands massaging and caressing his head at the feeling of Marlon’s tongue rubbing and flicking her sensitive bud of hers that caused a moan of Marlon’s name to come erotically out of her lips. Marlon enjoyed hearing his name moaned from Brody erotically causing him to slip one of his hands into briefs as he began to slowly massage his shaft with the teasing that gave himself just made him even more harder.   
As he continued to lick her up and down as she had felt her orgasm coming on again when they were just beginning as she let out a loud stuttered moan of Marlon’s name before bitting down hard on her lip before feeling that heavenly feeling and huge wave of pleasure run through her body as she had orgasmed quickly onto Marlon’s tongue.   
Marlon didn’t expect her to release so fast when he was just getting started as he licked up her juices from her body before letting out a low and devious chuckle at the now vulnerable and panting Brody who’s heart was racing fast in her chest with her body trembling from the powerful orgasm that she had.   
Brody had figured that it would be the last of dirty things they were doing but she wasn’t nearly done with the pleasure that they would give each other as she laid on the desk with silence between them both before hearing Marlon’s dirty whispers.  
“ We’re not done yet, peachy … I’m gonna show you so much pleasure that you’ll the for me to continue … I’m gonna fuck you roughly but remember it’ll also be passionate … it’s me showing how you make me feel, peachy.  
” Marlon whispered seductively in the room as he soon pulls down his pants with the sound of his pants falling to his feet, Brody’s eyes widened at Marlon’s words before feeling Marlon’s thick shaft go inside her causing her to let out a loud yelp.   
Marlon hadn’t gone all the way inside of her core as he clenched his teeth at the sounds of her yelp and also the tightness of core.  
Brody felt the immense pain of his thick shaft penetrating inside her as she found the pain to be kind of unbearable despite how wet she was, she could feel immense pain inside and was worried that she was bleeding.   
Marlon thought that it wouldn’t be that painful but still he began to regret going inside of her and should’ve just left her be but he was already inside her. Marlon soon began to press soft and delicate kisses on her collarbone waiting for the pain to go away and even kissing her to make her ignore the pain, but the pain still lingered after 15 - 20 minutes later.   
Marlon soon began to slowly thrust inside of Brody while gently gripping her thighs as he let out a low groan at the warm and tight feeling while Brody bit her bottom lip to muffle moans but couldn’t deny that it was pleasurable.   
Brody opened her eyes slowly as the image of Marlon with her legs wide open and his hands gripping her thighs as his blue eyes were filled with pure lust and his mouth opened slightly with heavy breaths coming out of his mouth.Brody’s hands began to grip to end of the desk and began to arch her back at the teasing and cruel feeling as Marlon began to go a little faster with his tip brushing against her g-spot causing her to let out stuttered moan at the sudden yet pleasurable feeling while Marlon bit his bottom lip before groaning at the pleasurable feeling.  
Brody began to let out loud pants of pleasure with low yet soft moans of Marlon’s name that only drove him further to to her scream his name, Marlon soon got on top of her body and pressing his firm lips onto her softer lips with their tongues tangling and twisting together for a few sugary moments before pulling away and leaning his head onto her shoulder.“ God … you're so tight and warm … fucking hell … tell me how I feel inside you, Peachy.” Marlon breathed out in Brody’s ear before gently biting on her ear causing her to clench her teeth as the feeling of Marlon perhaps biting invading her thoughts before feeling Marlon’s hips go faster along with the wet sloshing sound echoing throughout the room.“ Marlon! Ah … if you continue fucking me like this … I’ll scream!” Brody moaned out breathlessly with her heart racing in her chest as she no longer held in her moans as soft moans flew past her lips filled with pleasure with his shaft hitting and abusing her g-spot that sent waves of pleasure throughout her body.  
Marlon could feel pleasure too with her being extremely tight and being immensely warm and the feeling was nothing that he had ever felt before and he was close to losing it and pounding roughly into her. They could hear each other’s breaths and moans in each other’s ear with the sounds of the slapping of their flesh echoing through out the room, with their heartbeats going at the same rapid pace and the nervousness in their eyes hiding behind the lust and in the tone of their voices. Brody’s fingers began to dig into Marlon’s back causing him to let out winces between his clenched teeth, as he continued to go at the fast pace inside Brody but soon felt the sudden urge and finally losing his mind. As he then grabbed her from her back and pulling her up and soon twisting her body around before pushing her onto her stomach with her rear sticking out before shoving his shaft back inside her causing her to let out an abrupt long moan before feeling Marlon’s hip snap at fast paces that left moans flying out of her mouth.“ Marlon! Ah! Keep hitting that spot! Right there!” Brody moaned out in pure pleasure with waves of pleasure running in and out of her body with the desk shaking back and forth with every thrust of his hips and the grip of Brody’s hands against the end on the desk had certainly had let most of the kids in the school and had caused most of them to go running outside from hearing the moans including Tenn and Aj who ran running towards the hills.Within 10 - 15 minutes of the rough yet passionate sex, they had already felt that they were close to orgasming with Marlon’s heavy grunts and raspy moans along with Brody’s soft yet raspy short moans of Marlon’s name with her butt cheeks slightly rosy red and it was a pleasurable time for them.Brody soon banged her hand roughly onto the desk before letting out a pleasured cry before feeling a hard slap against her ass causing her to yelp in pain at the sudden feeling, with her orgasm right around the corner she had felt that she could come undone at any moment.Marlon too could feel his orgasm coming at any moment as he let out a nervous loud moan and snapped his hips as fast as he could while Brody let out a long soft scream of pleasure as she had felt her orgasm explode within along with a huge passionate wave of pleasure as she let out heavy pants while Marlon had pulled out and had come on her backside, not wanting to get her pregnant. It was pure pleasure for them both and they enjoyed most of it and would do it again in the near future. Marlon had turned Brody towards him as they could hear each other’s heavy breaths and Marlon began to caress her rosy cheeks whilst staring intensely into her eyes before rubbing the tip of his thumb on her bottom lip.  
Moments later he pressed his firm lips onto her delicate ones with the kiss no longer being heated but rather sugary sweet as they kissed, they had truly felt as if they could come out about their relationship even though it wasn't official, they planned on making it official to everyone.  
" What matters most to me is you ... thank you for giving me a reason to live, to fight, and to love." Marlon expressed to Brody as an angelic smile grew on her lips before wrapping her arms around him and embracing Marlon, despite the fear that he could strike in a man, he never tried to make her fear him.  
Later on that day, they were still teased about the scene they made in his office but still, they stood proudly, hand in hand and proudly embraced the music that they had found each other and maybe even love but only time will tell.


	3. A Steamy Crush - Marlon x Louis Smt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlon and Louis had always been best friends but time and fate always knocks on the friendship door to ask if they're still friends and this time they said no, they found themselves growing closer to each other rather than just best friends, as they go hunting and find themselves inside a car from walkers surrounding the area, it turned into a scary moment before soon turning steamy.

It was the early evening with the sun shining bright upon West Virginia as it was normal day for the Ericsson’s teens that were trying to keep it together living in the apocalypse with no adults to care for them as they left the children to fend for themselves as they had depended upon each other and it was just a normal day for them, at this point in their lives. The leader of all the teens was Marlon while he had found this day to be nerve-racking as he had found himself questioning what kind of relationship he had with Louis, was it because he had grown to want more of the light-hearted guy who seemed to make his heart beat out of the ordinary. As Marlon had planned on hunting with Louis in hopes of seeing how he felt but he most definitely had wanted to keep the relationship even if it meant that they would stay best friends as he enjoyed everything about Louis, his humorous heart, his cheerful dark brown eyes, his charisma. Louis on the other hand had denied the weird feelings for Marlon a long time ago, he could feel the same feelings that Marlon had felt, his heart fluttering in his presence, finding himself wanting to impress him, noticing his appearance despite having a mullet he found Marlon to be kind of handsome, not that he’d admit it. Louis had found the feelings getting stronger to the point that he had wanted to confess what he believe to be romantic feelings for his childhood and long time best friend as he had found himself overly nervous this day, as he had asked himself if he should confess during the hunt. Violet noticed all the signs and wished that they would confess already as she had wanted to scream at them both and found their relationship to be cute as she was glad that Louis might confess by the way he was pacing back and forth in the music room.Violet had been a few rooms away and could see Louis go back and forth while he continued to have thoughts and questions about Marlon, what if he didn’t like him, what if it he just wanted to be best friends and that’s it, what if he hated him after it. Violet had hoped that they’d confess soon and had hoped for the best between them both, as she had stood with her arms crossed while staring at Louis who had paced around the music with no sounds of the sweet piano, a smile had soon grown on her face before quickly disappearing. Louis didn’t notice Violet and had continued question himself, while Marlon had sat in his office planning on somewhere to hunt and had wanted to bring back enough for everyone to get something, and even knew that they’d have to venture out of the safe zone, he had planned on going father than normal areas, not outside of the safe zone but right at the edge of the safe zone. Marlon had soon closed the map before putting it back into desk drawer as he stood in his office for a few moments, thinking to himself was it confession date with Louis causing him to feel his cheeks get warmer at the thought of it before letting out a deep breath and leaving his office.As Louis could hear his footsteps causing him to get out of his anxious state as he soon sat himself down at the piano, wanting to appear as if nothing was wrong while Violet had thought that he was really acting out of control, while she had been talking and hanging out with Clementine.As Marlon held his bow in his grasp before stopping in his tracks as he saw Louis sitting beside the piano, he figured that he wasn’t playing the piano as he couldn’t hear his sweet music, Marlon gulped loudly before nervously announcing himself.“ Hey, Lou … you ready to go?” Marlon asked nervously before Louis turned around with his light-hearted smile before grabbing the chair leg that had resided beside the piano and soon getting up as he found himself a few feet away from Marlon as a cheeky smile soon grew on his face along with his cheeks slightly red.“ Ready then you’ll ever be. But Marlon, where are we going?” Louis exclaimed humorously while laying the nailed filled baseball bat on his shoulder while he had placed himself beside Marlon while it was silent between them both until they got out of earshot of Violet and Clementine.“ We’re going hunting … right at the end of the safe zone. I had also wanted to spend some time out with you, Lou.” Marlon answered casually as he could as the exited the school with many kids running around and some were occupied with something, as most of the kids had figured that they were going out hunting and took notice that they had left. As they continued to talk while leaving the school as they left filled with jokes and chatter during their trip as everything seemed normal between them both expect their anxious thoughts. As they had gotten towards the location of hunt, they had began to set up traps in the area and had planned on catching rabbits and maybe even some fish if there wasn’t enough. While Marlon had took out any walkers that tried to feast on their flesh with arrows aiming for their head and the walkers dropping like flies yet there seemed to be more every time while he kept running out of arrows and Louis tried to get their food quickly before anxiously and quickly running over to help with the sounds of clunks.Louis continued to hit the walkers, damaging their brain and leaving them to fall while more and more walkers had started to surround them causing them to run for their lives before jumping in a nearby broke down car but the walkers continued to bang against the car. Their hearts were racing and their breaths were ragged while they hoped and prayed that the walkers would soon go away, the walkers had continued banging on the car for what seemed to be forever before losing interest and leaving the area. Louis and Marlon were silent for a few moments yet they stared each other down with worry and fear in their eyes, they both wanted to say something causing them to stutter over their words before Marlon had decided to say something.“ Jesus Christ … I guess we’re going to be stuck here for a while, well I guess until the heat dies down. But at least we got some food to bring back.” Marlon muttered out embarrassed with his cheeks heated up while they sat inches away from each other while Louis couldn’t look him directly in the eyes. Louis had let out a nervous chuckle before nervously scratching his head, he soon closed his eyes as it was his chance to finally express how he felt and it would be something to get off his chest. Louis could feel his heart racing fast in his chest and his hands shaking slightly, he forced himself to focus onto Marlon’s blue eyes filled with nervousness and anxiety as he took a deep breath before gaining the confidence to speak.“ Yeah, Marlon … but there’s something I have to tell you that would be a huge burden off my chest and I can understand if it was never that way.” Louis spoke while staring intensely into his eyes while Marlon could feel his heart racing with every word that came out of Louis’s mouth as he continued to focus on his words but was scared of the inevitable.“ Do you remember that ever since we were kids that we were the happiest when together, we did everything together, we played soccer together, even if we took different paths in life we still follow each other’s paths … shit … I didn’t mean to make it sentimental or anything but I see my best friend for the first time in years as … … something more.” Louis spoke from his feelings and his heart that was racing a thousands miles per second his chest while Marlon’s cheeks began to get hotter within every word as he let out a loud gulp as he could feel his heart pounding rapidly and could feel sweat drip on his forehead. Louis had the rosiest cheeks out of them both while he had continued to focus on Marlon with his teeth clenched, he awaited an answer from Marlon for a few moments that felt like a few hours between them. Marlon’s question was answered as his mouth open wide in surprise with no thoughts on his mind but the confession before he then stutters on his words and couldn’t find the words or the answer to give him.“ I know you don’t feel the same … I know we’re just best friends and nothing more … so you don’t have to tell me in your own sweet way.” Louis blurted out before Marlon could say anything while he stared out the clear window where walkers lingered mindlessly as he thought he knew the answer to their question. Marlon let a low curse past his lips before grabbing Louis’s jaw and turning it towards his direction as he then pressed his firm lips onto Louis’s plump and softer lips causing Louis’s dark brown eyes to widen at the sudden form of affection on his lips. Marlon had found the perfect way to answer his question as he had felt his heart could finally rest with his question answered with his heart still skipping while Louis’s heart was still racing at rapid paces but he was happy that Marlon had felt the same. Marlon kept his lips pressed onto the Louis’s for a few sugary sweet moments before pulling away from his lips as he also let go of his jaw. Marlon sat himself back in his seat before wiping his bottom lip while Louis had processed what had happened moments ago before finding the sudden urge to jump his bones, the thought alone made him hard as he thought that he was dirty-minded for thinking of him like that so soon. Louis bit his lip before pressing his lips onto Marlon’s lips with his hands caressing his cheeks as Marlon had prepared himself for the kiss and had figured that he was going to kiss him back, as he shut his eyes gracefully as he found the feeling of Louis’s an enjoyable feeling. Louis had continued to immerse himself in the passionate kiss while his heart was racing fast in his chest and Marlon had felt the passion in the kiss as he returned the same passion and put his hand on the back of Louis’s neck. Marlon had soon bit Louis’s bottom lip gently causing Louis to tense up a bit as his shoulder’s rises before falling back down while Louis had soon felt Marlon’s dry tongue slip into his mouth as his tongue froze for a minute before gliding his moist tongue against his. Marlon had enjoyed the moist and warm texture against his tongue causing him to let out a low groan into the kiss before moving his hands onto Louis’s jacket with a tight grip. Louis had found himself breathless in kiss with his cheeks burning hot as had pulled away with a small string of saliva connecting from their mouths before breaking the second they pull away. Marlon had felt his cheeks heated and his heart was pounding yet slow as he had pulled away from the passionate yet intense kiss. Marlon had let out a deep breath before a cheeky smile appeared on his face as he then began fanning his face, trying to cool down the heat in his cheeks while Louis had wanted more of Marlon as he could feel his shaft become rock hard in his tight jeans causing him to shift in his seat, trying to get comfortable. Marlon could feel himself get hard too after the passionate and steamy kiss while they both avoided eye contact but were high off the kiss and wanted each other, they lusted for one another.Marlon had continued to look away from Louis before glancing in his direction as he noticed that Louis seemed unable to sit still while his cheeks were still rosy as a few moments of silence passed before Louis had muttered out something embarrassing.“ Are you horny too?” Louis muttered out lowly but Marlon heard it crystal clear causing him to focus back onto Louis with his blue eyes soon filled with pure lust as a smirk slowly grew on his lips while Louis had glanced over at Marlon nervously before hearing a quick response.“ Hell yeah … that was one hell of a kiss you gave me.” Marlon spoke light-heartedly with a chuckle soon came out while Louis had turned his attention towards him in surprise and widened eyes while he had opened his mouth slightly, no words came out before Louis had moved over to Marlon’s side of the seat to sit himself on his lap. Louis had connected his lips back together with Marlon’s lips enjoying the taste and the feeling of Marlon’s lip with his hands tangled in Marlon’s hair while Marlon could feel his hard shaft rubbing against Louis’s rock hard shaft as it was a pleasurable feeling that caused him to groan loudly into the kiss, while his hands were gripping Louis’s hips. Louis couldn’t think straight around Marlon especially when they were kissing as they both couldn’t think straight around each other, as Louis slowed rubbed his hips against Marlon’s boner as he enjoyed the pleasure and the friction from Marlon’s boner. Louis had let out a soft moan against Marlon’s lip before pulling away breathless and panting before feeling Marlon’s lips pressed against his collarbone as he enjoyed the feeling of Marlon’s firm lips against his skin. As he closed his eyes as his arms were wrapped around his neck before soon feeling Marlon’s teeth scraping against his collarbone while Marlon had moved his mouth towards his neck with his teeth scraping against his neck causing Louis to tense up at the feeling. Marlon then let out a devious chuckle against his skin before pressing soft kisses on his neck against his soft skin causing Louis to let out a low and soft moan at the feeling while he continued to rub his hips against Marlon’s boner.Marlon soon began to take off Louis’s long fur jacket and throwing it in the backseat while Louis had begun to unzip his jeans and throwing them in the back seat as his tight briefs showed his little more than normally sized boner causing Marlon to glance at his boner with a chuckle soon leaving his lips.Marlon had began to unzip his jeans as he was the first to show himself as his shaft was leaking with pre-cum as Louis sat on his lap and staring at his shaft with wide eyes while Marlon’s eyebrows were raised along with the same devious smile on his face.“ Are you sure that it’ll fit?” Louis asked nervously along with a nervous smile on his lips before being comforted by Marlon.“ It’ll be fine, Lou … if it hurts too much and you can’t handle it we’ll stop as long as you still want to do it. As long as I have your consent.” Marlon insisted in a calm and caring tone that reassured Louis that they could stop if it hurt too much as Louis thought he’d never see the day he loses his virginity. Louis let out a deep breath before starting it off slowly and painless as he used his hand to press their shafts together as the friction alone made them both moan loudly in unison. Louis continued to rub their rock hard shafts together as the friction gave them immense pleasure as they began to let out pleasure filled moans and groans as they focused on each other with lustful eyes.The groans and moans of pleasure had only drove them closer to insanity as Louis continued to rub their cocks together at teasingly slow pace that made Marlon want thrash about, Louis let out a nervous chuckle staring at Marlon who seemed to be submissive to his will.“ So eager, I see … you’ll soon get what you want.” Louis purred in a lustful tone causing Marlon to feel butterflies in his stomach as his cheeks became redder, Louis had been paying attention to his facial expressions while Marlon kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the pleasure.“ Ha! Ah1 Louis! If you go so fast … I’m gonna cum!” Marlon moaned out, throwing his head back with the feeling of Louis’s thumb on the tip of his shaft that was so sensitive as he had sped up the pace and rubbed his shaft against Marlon’s vigorously that caused him to let out a loud erotic moan.Louis was overstimulating Marlon causing him to clench down on his teeth to hold back moans but couldn’t hold them back from the extreme pleasure he felt as his heart was racing and moans were flying out of both of their mouths in erotic pleasure.Marlon’s orgasm was coming quicker than he could imagine while Louis was just getting started.“ Hah! Ah! Stop! Louis! I’m gonna … ah! … cum!” Marlon moaned out in pleasure, trying to fight back the moans and his orgasm but it was uncontrollable. As he let out a loud cry causing Louis to raise his eyebrows at the boy with a sly smirk appearing on his lips as Marlon thrashed in the seat moments before the powerful and intense orgasm hit him as his semen squirted on to his shirt and some parts of his jacket, it would be troublesome to hear the questions about the white stains on his shirt, thought Marlon. Louis had stopped rubbing him as soon as he cummed even when he didn’t orgasm as he wanted immense pleasure and a much more powerful and pleasurable orgasm while Marlon was breathless with pants flying out of his mouth while he had focused on Louis who held a sly smile, he then uses some of the semen dripping from his shaft as lubricant, spreading on the outside and inside of himself as he hoped and prayed that it wouldn’t be that painful.“ Ah!!” Louis screamed out in pain before feeling Marlon put a hand over his mouth, trying to keep his voice down not to attract attention with his eyebrows furrowed and an angry frown on his lips, he knew that Louis couldn’t handle pain that well and was sort of a chicken not that Marlon cared to admit. Louis had felt so much pain that he thought it was the was worst kind of pain in the world, he was clenching hard around Marlon’s shaft causing Marlon to wince and hold his voice back from the tightness and extremely warm heat wrapped around his shaft, as Louis was quiet but still in extreme pain as he held this sad puppy dog look in his eyes while his teeth were clenched tightly in pain, it made Marlon want to comfort him and wrap him in his arms.15 - 20 minutes passed with comfort, cuddles and, kisses that helped lingered the pain as Louis wasn’t in pain as much but he could still feel some sort of pain. Marlon had accidentally moved inside Louis causing him to fumble over his words, wanting to apologize for moving until her heard Louis let out a soft moan. Marlon’s eyebrows raised at Louis who looked embarrassed about the moan as his cheeks were rosy red, Marlon let out a chuckle before slowly thrusting inside Louis causing him to let out low stuttered moans while his arms were wrapped around Marlon’s shoulders while his hips were going up and down slowly along with Marlon’s grunts. Marlon gripped Louis’s hips tightly as he began to whisper dirty nothings in Louis’s ear causing him to turn as red as a tomato.“ Your body is feels like heaven on earth? My big thick … cock running up and down inside you and filling you to the brim.” Marlon whispered seductively in his ear before gently biting on his earlobe and panting in his ear before picking up the pace causing Louis to let out an erotic loud moan while he could feel Marlon’s shaft gently hitting his prostate while Marlon let out a loud grunt and the grip on his hips got tighter.Their hearts were racing so fast in their chests and they felt the same heat, pleasure, and feelings. Louis began to slowly stroke his shaft with his thumb running over the tip of his shaft as soft-loud moans flew out of his lips. He felt as if he was closer to orgasming than he was earlier as it drove him insane at the pace, Marlon was going while he thought it was a good pace he didn’t realize until he felt Louis’s hip rub up and down against his lap at a fast pace causing Marlon to let out an abrupt loud moan at the pleasurable feeling.“ Go faster! Ah! Louis! You … fuckin horny .. bastard!” Marlon moaned out while holding Louis’s hips before clenching his teeth as Louis let out loud exaggerated moans from his lips as his shaft was hitting and abusing his prostate that was so pleasurable that he wanted to do it all day.“ Hit that spot! Ah! Right there! It feels so good! You feel so good inside me!” Louis moaned out in complete pleasure as his grip on Marlon’s shoulders were tight while Marlon couldn’t do much under Louis’s control as he continued to enjoy the pleasure before his hands traveled to his butt and squeezing his butt before moving his hands back to his hips.Louis was close to his orgasm so quick while Marlon was close but not as close as Louis as he noticed Louis’s voice was kind of hoarse as he was moaning his head off, he was surprised that they didn’t catch any attention from the walkers but was grateful for unwanted attention. Louis had moaned out Marlon’s name loudly as his hips continued snapping at a rapid pace with pleasure and adrenaline running throughout his body as his heart was racing, his orgasm was right there.“ Ah! Marlon!” Louis moaned out loudly in complete pleasure as he rode his orgasm for as long as he could as his semen spewed onto Marlon’s shirt but despite his orgasm Marlon continued to thrust inside Louis as he wasn’t finished as his thrusts were rough and fast causing Louis to let out a loud pleasure filled cry as he felt like he was on cloud nine, Marlon was feeling immense pleasure the closer he got to his orgasm.“ There … I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” Marlon moaned out at the top of his lungs before giving his last thrust and letting out his last pleasured filled moan as his orgasm had exploded with his warm semen filling Louis’s insides as his mouth was opened as he enjoyed the warm thick liquid filling his insides.“ Heh … wow that was … pleasing and enjoyable to say the least. You alright, Lou? I know that I might’ve been a little rough with you but you should be fine.” Marlon exclaimed in a light-hearted tone while Louis’s head rested on his shoulder with his pants being the only thing coming out of his mouth.“ I’m fine … thank you … for pleasing me even though we didn’t have to go that far … but cuddling with you would be perfect right now.” Louis spoke back in his goofy and charismatic tone causing a gentle smile to grow on Marlon’s face before wrapping his arms around Louis’s back causing Louis to be comforted and wrapped in Marlon’s arms. It was silent between them both as the sounds of their now gentle breaths in each other’s ears that was relaxing for a while and they had talked about their relationship as they had planned on telling the others a few days later if they live.The few days later were filled with awes and questions about their relationship while Violet had always held a smirk or a sly smile whenever around the two as she knew that they would get together and knew that the had become intimate from the stains on his shirt that he tried to hide but she ships it and hopes that they’ll stay together and keep a good relationship for as long as they could live in this dangerous world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to finish all the requests and would appreciate it if you guys wait a little while such as maybe a week until I will have the requests back up and popping but I hope you enjoy and give me tips on how to make it better.


	4. Love Me, Hate Me - Marlon x Dom-Reader

~~~~

~~~~It was an extremely late night in West Virginia with the sounds of snores from the children in the boarding school as it was another night for you expect this night you were lost in a deep and surreal dream that made your heart race and your breathing speed up as you were lost in a dirty dream with your boyfriend appearing in the dream with only your dirtiest desires and him in your dream. While Marlon had been walking around the boarding school in case Delta ever came as things at the boarding school have been tense ever since you, Clementine, and Aj came to the school as you and Marlon hit it off right off the bat as you had taken a liking to him and thought he was pretty cute. But after you had found out about Minerva’s and Sophie’s disappearance and how Marlon was behind and accidentally murdered Brody as it took everything inside you not to kill him as you thought he was innocent in it all but he had a lot of things to do that was guilty. Aj had almost shot Marlon but however, you had hit the gun out of his hands and you guys had kept Marlon around as long as he paid his dues and kept him as co-leader while Violet and Clementine ran things in the school while you were the second co-leader and made sure that the kids were okay. You were pretty likable to most of the kids and had this feisty personality and were over-protective over those you loved and you and Clementine were good friends as you had been by Clementine’s side after she had found Aj and helped raise him even though you both didn’t know what to do or how to raise a kid. You had grown to have a love-hate relationship with Marlon as you had hated him for telling the kids that Sophie and Minerva had died it made you grow to dislike and maybe even hate him but you still had dreams and fantasies about being wrapped in Marlon’s arms. Tonight was one of the nights you would dream about Marlon as you twisted and turned in your bed with heavy pants and breaths coming from your mouth with low murmurs of Marlon’s name slipping from your lips and your hands gripping the bed sheets tightly. As Marlon was on watch duty and was forced to walk around all night in order to keep the school safe as he passed down the hallways, he could hear your soft murmurs of his name and your heavy breaths that drove him curiously up a wall. He tip-toed down the hallways trying not to make a sound as you were still in a deep sleep and your fantasies had felt so surreal that you thought it was real when it was a dream inside your head. Marlon himself had wanted to laugh but covered his mouth, trying not to disturb you as he soon made it in front of your door where your pants and murmurs of his name were the loudest as he thought it was the funniest and most hypocritical thing he’s heard, he continued to listen to sounds of your heavy breathing and murmurs, enjoying the sounds of his name slipping out your lips. Marlon had tried to quietly open your door but it only made the sound louder as the door creaked loudly causing you to stir in your dreams but you were still in a deep slumber. As Marlon clenched his teeth and held his breath as he stood on the tips of his toes as he stepped inside your room and turning his attention towards you with a sly smirk on his lips, he had gently sat on the bunk bed a few feet away from you. Thoughts began to run throughout his head about what was he doing to you in your wet dreams as he held his chin in his palm, taking notes of all your movements and the making sure to hear every sound, he wanted to pounce on you with the sounds you make. He ran his bottom lip under his teeth gently as his eyebrow raised at you squirming the bed and grasping at the sheets, he soon got on the bed with his body hovered over yours as you laid squirming under as you were deep in a sleep but you could weirdly feel Marlon above you as you soon began to drift slowly but surely out of your dream. Marlon had noticed you shaking your head and your heavy breathing had stopped as you tried to say something but only mumbles came out as Marlon had his hands on the sides of your pillow as he stared at your interesting yet attractive beauty as your lips laid parted and your eyes shut tight as he had wanted to kiss your soft lips and drown himself in your lips. He slowly leaned in towards your face as he could feel your delicate breaths on his skin as his lips got closer to yours with only being inches away from your lips, he closed his eyes gracefully and pressed his firm lips against your soft lips as he enjoyed the soft texture of your lips against his. You had opened your eyes slowly and in a daze but you felt his firm lips pressed against yours and you couldn’t deny enjoying the feeling but still you were stubborn as it was your first kiss with your love-hate crush, Marlon. As your eyes widened at Marlon who had his lips pressed against you for a few moments before your pushed him off of your body as his eyes had opened wide as he flew back onto the edge of your bed as your cheeks were rosy red but your eyebrows were furrowed angrily and an angry frown, you were pissed that he had taken your first kiss but you were also a bit happy that he had kissed you. He seemed guilty and let the urges that get the best of him as he nervously had clenched his teeth as he looked away from your angered gaze with no words exchanged between you both. You let out a saddened sigh and thought that you were being a bit too harsh as you face soon showed pity for Marlon as you planned on apologizing to Marlon for giving him shit for his mistakes.  
“ I’m sorry, Marlon … I’m sorry for giving you shit for your mistakes and all that has happened in the past as you were only doing what you thought was … right. You stressed and fought to keep us feed and alive. You were struggling behind closed doors and always put on a tough exterior but it began to crack and you only wanted what was best for us, to keep us … alive and safe.” You apologized in a pitiful manner while you sat on the side of the bed with only the tip of your toes touched the floor as you could feel Marlon sit next to you with guilt written all over his face.  
“ I know that I hurt you the most as we were such good … friends and I was a coward for doing what I did as I thought that I could stage some rescue mission and save Minnie and Sophie but I never got the chance. I don’t want you to feel pity for me since what I did was fucked up and if I could go back and change it all … I would in a heartbeat.” Marlon spoke in a regretful tone and he really wanted to change as you stared intensely into his ocean blue eyes as the kiss soon appeared back in your mind causing your cheeks to become even rosier, Marlon hadn’t noticed you staring as he talking but he soon began to take notice of your eyes in lovestruck. He had liked you since the first day you came to Ericsson as he held a gentle smile on his lips and you could see his eyes filled with lovestruck as you could feel your heart skipping beats and tension rise between you both before you awkwardly looked away from his gaze, embarrassed.  
“ I’m … sorry, Marlon … that was really fucking awkward for me. It’s just … I didn’t expect you to kiss me in a deep sleep as I was … dreaming about you … I had a love-hate relationship with you because of your mistakes as I had despised the fucked up shit you had done but it was … the guy deep inside that I had fallen deeply for.” You confessed with your cheeks rosy red and your eyes avoiding Marlon’s intense gaze as he held a gentle smile that gave you butterflies in your stomach. You soon pressed your lips against his firm ones, his eyes widened at the sudden kiss before you quickly pulled away in embarrassment as Marlon had wanted more of, he wanted to push you onto the bed and press his lips against you, he wanted to hear you moan his name at the top of your lungs. You weren’t as dirty minded as he however but still couldn’t keep the images of your dream out of your mind as you glanced at Marlon who seemed to be staring at you as you blushed even harder with your cheeks burning while he felt his cheeks to be warm but not burning like yours. He soon grabbed you by your arm and jerked you in his direction as you let out a small gasp before feeling Marlon’s firm and chapped lips pressed against yours as you felt your heart beat a thousand miles a second and his grip on your arm soften as you slowly closed your eyes. You felt Marlon move his hands onto your shoulders as you felt his lips press harder against yours and the kiss began to more passionate and steamy causing you to throw your arms around his neck while he moved one of his hands onto your waist while you felt your head was spinning and all you could think about was Marlon. He could feel his pants tighten with every dirty thought about you as his pulled away panting as you were panting softly while you opened your eyes to stare at his panting face before grabbing him roughly by the collar of his jacket and jumped onto his lap while pushing him onto the bed. You were extremely turned on as he didn’t what he started but you were certainly going to finish it as you pressed your lips against his in steamy passion as he was surprised by you dominating him but didn’t mind as he was kind of nervous about where it was going to go. You didn’t care where it was going to go, you were going to live out your fantasies with Marlon as you soon slipped your moist tongue inside his mouth as you were going fast and Marlon had actually wanted to take it slow. He soon disconnected from your lips panting while stuttering over his words.  
“ Your … going too fast (Y/N). You need to slow down … please, let’s go at a steady pace and we’ll work from there.” Marlon insisted in a gentle tone that calmed you down as you let out a deep breath and reminded yourself to take your time with him as he was your first and you were his first. You staring longingly into his blue eyes that were filled with pure lust and a nervous smile on his lips that you had always desired to kiss. You smiled back before leaning down towards his face and pressed your lips against his as you brushed your soft lips against his firm ones and you could feel your heart skipping beats as you kissed him gently but passionately, you pulled away with a deep breath before playfully licking his bottom lip with a chuckle.  
You threw off his jacket and his shirt as it went onto the floor while you did the same as he could see a lot of your skin.  
You were showing your playful and goofy side towards Marlon as you were actually really nervous but you always kept a tough exterior as you began to tail gentle kisses from the top of his neck to his collarbone as he let out soft yet low moans at the feeling while you continued to kiss his body, his stomach as he didn’t have abs but there was something there. You began to stare at his chest but most specifically his nipples giving you the idea to lick them as you obeyed your urges and gently licked his nipples causing him to let out a loud gasp at the sudden feeling as you let out a chuckle before licking them more as he let out low soft moans and enjoyed the skinny waves of pleasure he felt through such a simple gesture.  
“ I’ve got you under my control now … don’t I? I don’t know if we’re … going to live forever and I want to spend tonight … pleasing each other … fucking each other … I want to spend this night as if we’re gonna die tomorrow … I know it sounds cheesy but enjoys it.” You spoke passionately from your heart as he listened with even a small smile growing on his face, he even let out a ticklish chuckle causing a goofy smile to appear on your lips.  
“ Did that tickle? I guess I could kiss that spot whenever I want to make you laugh your ass off.” You joked in a playful tone as he then chuckled with a charismatic smirk on his lips as there were times you guys could be serious and sometimes you guys laughed at the silliest things.  
“ Even if you dared … I’d tickle you back and find your sweet spot as you’d laugh … or I’d just knock you in the face.” He joked causing you burst in laughter as it turned from sexy to humorous but you had wanted to finish what you started as she let out another laugh with Marlon as he was laughing too, you soon pressed your lips against his firm ones, letting out a soft moan against his lips before pulling away moments later. You had scooted your body down towards the end of the bed as you stared at his hard and noticeable bulge through his dark blue jeans, you licked your lips to tease Marlon while he watched your every move with anxiety and nervousness. You had begun unzipped his jeans as his boner was poking through his tight briefs as it was noticeable, to say the least, his cheeks began to heat up as he didn’t know what to expect but neither did you as it was your first time too and you were more nervous than he was but you weren’t a chicken. You had pulled down his jeans past his knees and had thrown them onto the floor next to the bed while he was half-naked and blushing. You were blushing too, just from the sigh of Marlon but nonetheless you continued with the plan and had hovered over his body as your hand traced from the top of his stomach from into his tight briefs and you began to slowly stroke his shaft causing him to let out a stuttered and shocked moan from his lips at the sudden thick wave of pleasure. You let out a low chuckle from your lips at his reaction as your grasp on his cock was tight and the strokes were long and slow but teasing to Marlon as he bit his lip gently at the pleasure you gave him simply from your hand. You soon began to lick and kiss Marlon’s neck gently while whispering sweet nothings to him that only made him blush harder.  
“ You like that, baby? You feel so hard in my hand … I guess all that commotion I made in bed … made you a bit excited.” You whispered sweetly in his ear as he felt his cheeks heat up more from your words as he stuttered over his words before he felt an extremely thick wave of pleasure causing him to suck in a breath as your faster strokes as you began to put hickeys on his neck while his moans began stuttered and long. Marlon had put a hand over his mouth so the others wouldn’t hear his moans as you wanted to hear more of his moans, it turned you on to say the least as his you ran your hands rapidly on his hard shaft as he felt as if was he was so close already and the sound of your voice only made him get closer. As you could hear his muffled moans get louder, the closer and the faster you had run your hands over his shaft as he muffled out that he was going to cum, you were going to be a huge tease and not let him cum as you took your hand off his shaft causing him to stare back at you in disbelief.  
“ You’ve got to be fucking with me, (Y/N) … come on, I was so close and you had just stopped before I could even cum. You’re such a tease … but believe me I’ll get my revenge on you, (Y/N)” Marlon spoke in a annoyed voice as you held a devious smirk on your lips as you enjoyed teasing him since he could so worked up doing these things and expected to cum but you had something better in mind as you were going to spend all night with Marlon.  
You had let out a devious chuckle before pressing a kiss to his lips, enjoying the tangy yet slightly sweet flavor of his lips causing you to moan within the kiss before pulling away with a breath as you stared at Marlon intensely with a mischievous look in your eyes while his blue eyes were filled with pure lust and you half-expected him to cry from not being able to cum, but this was the tough Marlon or at least what he portrayed himself to be. As you had turned your body around with your rear facing his face while you pulled his briefs down to his knees as you held his hard shaft in your hands while he grabbed your butt cheeks and spread them to see your slit, soaking with your juices as he began to cat lick in between your folds as you felt the extremely warm and moist pleasure of his tongue hit you. Causing a loud moan to slip out your lips as you never thought it would feel this good as he soon began to cat lick your clit as it was the most sensitive part of your body causing you to let out a loud abrupt moan as you continued to enjoy the moist and warm feeling between your folds. As you let out a long whimpering moan before taking Marlon’s length in your mouth as your tongue swirled around the tip causing him to moan while he continued to lick you between your folds and even sucking on your clit. It was pleasurable and the position that you could be caught at any moment only made you both enjoy the rush of adrenaline rush in your veins as you moaned with his hard shaft in your mouth sending vibrations in him causing him to buck his hips in your mouth at the pleasurable feeling. He sped up his tongue as it ran up and down from your clit and even thrusting it inside of you as you thought it was one of the most pleasurable things you had felt. As you had sucked on his shaft hard and ran your tongue everywhere on his shaft and even sucked on his tips causing him to let out a whimper at the strong wave of pleasure as he had focused on your most sensitive part on your body, your clit. Causing you to let out a long moan that vibrated against his shaft as he was close and so were you as your head began to bob up and down at a fast pace causing Marlon to feel extremely thick waves of pleasure as his tongue swirled around your clit in circles as you felt your orgasm was right there. As you slowed down with your moans vibrating strongly against his shaft causing him to thrust his hips in your mouth for a few moments before you felt your mouth fill with the thick salty liquid. You had felt your orgasm hit you hard causing your thighs to twitch and your core to drip with your juices and your cum, you had swallowed the cum as it was hard to swallow but it all went down as the bitter taste was still there. You had continued panting roughly as Marlon was too and the sounds of your pants were the only thing you heard before you had gathered control again as you quickly turned around and had sat on his lap with your hands on his chest and your eyes filled with lust and seduction. He seemed nervous again as he had a nervous smile on his lips but he obeyed your commands of wanting to go further as you then pressed a lustful kiss on his lips as your tongues tangled for a few moments before you pulled away with a string of saliva before you put yourself on his now hard shaft. It was extremely painful causing you to wince loudly trying not to scream as you were pretty sure that you were bleeding but Marlon was there to comfort you every single minute of the way, he had pulled you down and had wrapped his arms around you to cuddle you in his warm embrace as you could hear his heartbeat that was rapid. But so was yours as you bit your lip hard as the pain was unbearable to you but with the sweet and warm nothings that he whispered in your ear as you thought it was different than your dream.  
20 minutes later, you had felt the pain was slightly there but you had adjusted to his length tearing through you, as you had been in his embrace but that didn’t stop your hips from moving up and down slowly as you let out soft low moans at the thin waves of pleasure while you had felt extremely warmand tight around his shaft as he let a groan slip past his lips. He had slowly thrust inside of you at a slow and teasing pace as you moaned in his ear causing him to move his hands from your waist to your butt cheeks as he gave them a gentle squeeze while still groping your cheeks. You had continued to move your hips up and down slowly as it made you just want to go faster and feel more than just thin waves of pleasure as you had pressed a gentle kiss on his necks as you laid your hand on his chest along with the tip of his shaft grazing over your g-spot. He groaned out your name before going at a must faster pace with his hands holding your butt cheeks roughly as you let out an abrupt loud moan at the thick wave of pleasure you had felt as his shaft ran at a faster but not extremely fast pace as you soon sat up as you bounce up and down on his shaft that filled you to the brim. You held one of your breasts in the palm of your hand as you had felt his hands gripping your hips as he threw his head back at the pleasure while the light squishy sounds echoed throughout the room. As you were panting hard and soft and low moans flew out your lips and his groans and whimpers echoed throughout the room as minutes passed, it became cruel going at the pace you guys were going causing you to snap your hips as fast as you could as you let out a loud cry from your lips as Marlon clenched his teeth at the overwhelming pleasure as he let out a loud whimper at the feeling. He soon pushed you off in an attempt not to cum inside of you to avoid pregnancy as you were taken back by him pulling you away as you sat at the end of the bed but had soon caught his drift as you both began to touch yourself, with your moans and groans of each other's name along with your hands vigorously and rapidly going in and out of your core as you bit your bottom lip roughly as you orgasm hit really hard with your fingers covered in the juices. Marlon was going to cum soon as he wasted no time to make himself cum as he let out series of whimpers and cries before his cum spurted onto the sheets as you both panting hard as you stared intensely with lust in your eyes that had begun to calm down. You had curled yourself up in Marlon's warm embrace as one of his hands had kept you pressed against him as you could hear each other's hard breaths as you were both going to knock yourselves out but not without saying something to eachother.  
" Thank you ... for pleasuring me tonight, fiesty ... but just in case we die tomorrow, I would've married you in another universe, I would've dated you, I would've stayed by your side until death do us part." Marlon spoke in a calm and passionate manner that had made you smile against his skin but there was no reply from you as you had soon fallen back asleep in his warm embrace.  
Little did you both know, Louis was listening in on you guys and was excited that you guys had gotten together and was the first to announce your relationship and embarrassed you both in the future by bringing it up as it caused everyone to ship you both and everybody had known you were both sexually active.


	5. A Different Perspective - Aasim x Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aasim, the serious and tough guy has had a secret crush on Louis for as long as he could remember but had said he had a crush on Ruby, Louis has grown attached to the serious guy but what happens when Louis catches Aasim moaning his name.

  
  


It was late in the night with everyone deep asleep with only the sounds of snores but some of the teenagers weren’t asleep, including Louis and Aasim who were both lying awake in bed with only the sounds of their own thoughts inside their heads, the relationship between the boys was weird, they could be hating each other one moment and the next they were hanging out together. It was a little weird between and they didn’t even know what kind of relationship they had together, Louis had always thought of Aasim of as prude and boring but had been getting him out of his shell, playing card games, playing truth or dare, and having fun together. Aasim on the other hand had thought that Louis was just being an annoyance, thinking that the boy was being his usual self and also had thought that it was that ever hung out as much as they have but enjoyed having fun with him. As Aasim laid in bed alone and by himself with only his thoughts, he let out a deep breath as he soon found himself thinking of Louis who was also thinking of him, Aasim tried pushing away thoughts of Louis off his mind but he kept coming back into his mind. Louis couldn’t admit it himself but he had taken a liking to the serious yet interesting guy as he kept telling himself that he was bored and hung out with Aasim since he was bored almost all the time. Aasim soon found himself thinking of Louis, his goofy and cheerful grin, his cute freckles, and his chocolate brown eyes filled with happiness, Aasim thought that he was strong for being able to smile in the zombie apocalypse but he couldn’t say the same for himself. As he continued to think about Louis, he felt his pants become tight as he glanced down to see a noticeable bulge in his briefs causing him to groan in annoyance, thinking that it was stupid of him to get a boner. While Louis was still lying in bed thinking of talking to Aasim with thoughts of talking about whatever was on their mind but he didn’t know if he was awake as he also hesitated not wanting to irritate him for waking him up if he was asleep, as he twisted in turned in his thoughts. Aasim sighed to himself as he felt his cheeks were warm and embarrassment began to rise inside of him, he nervously bit his lip, his hand slowly traced from his chest slowly into his briefs as he grasped his hard shaft in his fingers causing a loud gasp to escape from his lips. The sudden tight yet cold feeling was pleasing, he had never touched himself in his life but there were times he could’ve but always thought it was bad as he never wanted to give in to his urges but he didn’t think it could be so bad unless you’re caught. Aasim let out another deep breath while telling himself that it was okay, moments later he began to slowly stroke his shaft as he felt thin but large waves of pleasure throughout his body as a pleasurable groan slipped from his lips. Aasim continued to stroke himself slowly with groans and low whimpers leaving his lips. Louis had decided to go to Aasim’s room to talk to him about stuff as he slept upstairs while Louis himself slept downstairs with the closest room to the piano room as he felt his heart racing faster than usual in his chest while he felt nervous as his footsteps echoed throughout the large boarding school. Aasim soon sped up his pace with his hand mover at a faster pace that sent large waves of pleasure through his body as a loud whimper escaped his lips, he soon threw his head back onto his pillow with his hand going at a slightly fast pace with a moan slipping out of his lips. Louis had been going up the stairs with the sounds of the stairs creaking loudly as he was just footsteps away from his bedroom but Aasim didn’t hear him being fully immersed in the pleasure that he gave himself. Aasim wanted to feel more pleasure and wanted to go faster as he moved his hand around his shaft at a faster pace causing whimpers and cries to escape from his lips as Louis could hear his whimpers and cries of pleasure. Louis began to tiptoe towards Aasim’s door, trying not to interrupt him as he pushed body against the door with his ear pushed against the door too as he wanted to hear Aasim, he wouldn’t admit it but it was pretty hot to hear him moan. As Aasim continued to stroke his hard shaft at a fast pace with whimpers and moans slipping out as he was enjoying the pleasure that he had felt, Aasim bit his bottom lip in order to hold back those moans as he had felt on edge and that the pleasure was the best at the moment. Louis continued to listen, feeling butterflies in his stomach along with his heart racing, he slowly felt his pants get tighter as he continued to listen to his whimpers and cries.  
“ Ah! Feels so … good! Ah … Louis!” Aasim whimpered out nonchalantly before realizing that he said Louis’s name causing him to feel embarrassed but he still continued with his hand running up and down as fast as he could, he bit his bottom lip trying to silence his voice as he soon felt the knot that was in his stomach untie, as he felt the powerful and extremely pleasurable feeling of his first orgasm as the thick white liquid came dripping onto his stomach. Louis had felt a smirk grow onto his lips, realizing that Aasim had just come as he continued to listen to his soft pants as Aasim had laid onto the bed with his hair a bit messy and sweat on his forehead, he was happy not to get caught with intentions of touching himself again as a small smile grew on his lips.  
“ I heard you Aasim … I heard you moan my name … have you said that you had a crush on Ruby just so I wouldn’t find out about … your crush on me?” Louis exclaimed in a whisper as he stood in the doorway in front of a mortified Aasim who felt his heart racing as fast it could along with the truth coming out, he never thought he’d find out. He had developed a crush on Louis that was small at first but became bigger and was always so serious and distasteful of him because he had wanted to get rid of the huge crush and the feelings he had felt for the charmer, he had forced himself to have a crush on Ruby so he’d get rid of the feelings. He had always felt something for Louis but he just couldn’t bring himself to admit those feelings, but now that the feelings came out it felt as it was a huge burden off his chest but also felt like his heart stopped in his chest.  
“ Come on you have nothing to say? I finally found out why you were so serious and didn’t like me that much … I mean who doesn’t like me? Aasim … I think that I like you in some sort of way too, you’re like … green grapes kind of sour but people out enjoy you.” Louis exclaimed light-heartedly while staring him deep into his eyes, Aasim was still mortified and didn’t want to admit it with his cheeks rosy red and his eyes looking away from Louis’s gaze.  
“ I don’t have a … crush on you, you idiot … why did you come in here and why were you even listening to me? Because you simply needed something to fap too?” Aasim questioned him with annoyance and anger in his voice as Louis had known that he was hiding it deep down, he was so stubborn about it.  
“ Aasim … I know that you’re trying to hide it but … please … admit it.” Louis insisted with a nervous smile on his lips as Aasim looked away from his persistent gaze as he was hesitant about admitting it but it would be best if he had just admitted it, he took a deep breath before speaking.  
“ You’re … right … I do have a crush on you. I’ve had a crush on you for … awhile but I’ve never had the guts nor the balls to admit that I had a huge crush on you, Louis. Is that what you wanted to hear?” Aasim admitted as he couldn’t look him directly in the eye as Louis felt his heart flutter at the confession, a bright smile grew on his face before he grabbed Aasim’s face turning his face towards him and pressed his lips against Aasim’s passionately. Aasim was taken back by the sudden sensation but kissed back enjoying the sensation and soft feeling of Louis’s lips as his hand slowly moved to Louis’s back while Louis’s hands caressed Aasim’s face as his soft fingers grazed his skin. Aasim began to brush his lips against Louis’s before gently biting his bottom lip and soon resuming the kiss as Louis felt his heart was going crazy in his chest as did Aasim, the kiss between them got more passionate and steamy as groans slipped out between their lips, they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. Aasim began to grasp Louis’s coat as Louis’s hands were still caressing his face, Aasim soon pulled away with the sounds of their soft pants and heavy pants with both their eyes closed, listening to each other’s pants and heavy breaths for a few moments before Louis who had sat next to him had pushed him onto his back.  
Louis had connected his lips back with Aasim’s as a gentle moan slipped out of his lips, he soon felt Louis’s warm and moist tongue slip into his mouth massaging the insides of his mouth as he tried to copy Louis’s movements as he slowly moved and grinded his tongue against Louis’s causing a soft moan to slip from Louis. As Louis laid hovering over Aasim with his hands beside his head as he continued to kiss the boy underneath him, before soon pulling away moments later to pull off his white tee-shirt throwing it to the ground as he caressed his chest with his cold hands becoming a new feeling to him. Aasim shuddered at the cold feeling of Louis’s hands that caressed his chest, as his hands went from his stomach to his nipples that were hard as Louis’s fingers began to twist his nipples causing Aasim to let a whimper slip from his lips causing a smirk to grow on Louis’s lips. Louis soon began to lick his nipples slowly causing him to hold back a moan replaced with a huff, Louis began to suck on his nipples causing a pleasurable sensation to Aasim who let out a whimper at the sudden feeling through his nipples. Louis was enjoyed seeing Aasim submissive to him, it was something new to him as he stopped licking his nipples before put kisses and hickeys on Aasim’s neck that caused him to squirm underneath him along with his warm breaths against his neck. There were visible hickeys that Aasim would have to hide later on, Louis was proud to mark him as his, Louis soon went underneath the cover that covered Aasim’s lower half as he felt Louis’s cold hand stroke his now hard shaft causing him to put his hand over his mouth to hold back any moans that threatened to slip out. Louis thought that Aasim was kind of big but he could take it all and he was never one to back down from a challenge, as Aasim felt Louis’s warm and moist tongue on the tip of his shaft causing him to let out a soft and loud moan at the new sensation, he wanted more, he wanted more of the pleasurable feeling. Louis continued to lick the tip of his shaft while his hand ran up and down the rest of his shaft as Aasim couldn’t help but moan at the feeling as his hands grasped the sheets as he sunk himself into the bed and wanted to thrust himself into Louis’s mouth. Aasim had bit his bottom lip before running his hand under the sheet to pat Louis on the head as his fingers massaged his scalp, as Louis soon began to take in more of Aasim’s thick shaft causing Aasim to whimper loudly at the extremely warm and moist feeling consuming him, he continued to massage Louis’s head. Aasim thought he was going to go insane at the feeling, Louis wanted to make Aasim lose his mind as he tried to go as fast as he could as he felt himself gag at the thick length in his mouth as he bobbed his head as fast he could, driving Aasim up a wall as he felt extremely large waves of pleasure as he cried out in pleasure. Aasim felt as if he was going cum so soon, trying to hold back the urge to cum, as Louis continued teasing him with his warm and wet mouth that covered most of his shaft, Aasim sunk himself further into the bed as it creaked loudly along with his moans.  
“ Ah! Louis! Keep sucking … like that! It feels so good! Ah! Louis!” Aasim cried out in pleasure before his powerful and extremely pleasurable orgasm hit him hard causing Louis’s mouth to fill with his thick and bitter liquid causing him to pull his mouth off his shaft as he had swallowed the thick and nasty liquid with a loud gulp, he could still taste the nasty bitter after taste. Aasim was panting his head off as he was sweating while his heart was pounding fast in his chest and his mind empty with no thoughts, it was moments of silence for 30 seconds before he felt Louis slip from under the cover with his body above him and a devilish smirk. Louis was anxious to get his pants off him, quickly pulling them down underneath the sheets before throwing them onto the floor along with his boxers as he remained in his green sweatshirt, he had soon pressed a kiss onto Aasim’s lips causing a moan to slip from his mouth before using the leftover cum that remained on Aasim’s shaft as lube. Rubbing the thick liquid around his entrance before sticking in one finger going at a slow pace in order to cater to Aasim’s first time and he didn’t want to be hard on him, as he felt Louis’s finger thrust in and out of his hole at a slow pace it was a pleasing feeling. Whimpers and soft moans slipped from Aasim’s lips at the feeling before feeling Louis’s finger curl onto his g-spot causing him to moan loudly at the pleasing sensation, he soon stuck in a second finger and going a bit faster as he grasped the sheets harder and bit his bottom lip. Louis continued to please Aasim with his fingers for some time before pulling his fingers out covered in his invisible juices before shoving those fingers inside of Aasim’s mouth, commanding him to suck the juices off his fingers as Aasim obeyed sucking the juices off Louis’s fingers, he soon stopped sucking when he believed to have sucked all of the juices off his fingers. Louis soon chuckled before rubbing the tip of his shaft around Aasim’s hole as his pre-cum was rubbing all around his hole, he groaned at the pleasurable and soft feeling against him before slowly pushing his shaft inside Aasim who clenched his teeth at the pain he felt inside him before feeling more pain tear through him causing him to bit down on his tongue hard as he could. Louis had let out a loud groan at pleasing sensation wrapped and clenching around his shaft along with the extremely warm feeling, he didn’t move a muscle wanting to give Aasim some time to relax and adjust to his size, he decided to press gentle and short kisses on his neck, his skin, and his lips during the time it took him to adjust.  
25 minutes later, Aasim had adjusted to his size and the pain had stopped as Louis laid on top of him within earshot as he whispered for him to move, Louis obeyed happily as he slowly thrusts himself in and out of Aasim while he groaned against Aasim’s skin while whimpers escaped Aasim’s lips, with the sound of soft sloshing between their bodies. As Aasim’s hands grasped and clawed at his back as sheets covered their bodies, Aasim clenched his teeth at the pleasurable yet torturous pace that they were going at.  
“ Go faster … Lou … please” Aasim whispered in his ear as Louis obeyed with a smile before picking up the pace and going faster causing Aasim to moan loudly at his shaft hitting his prostate as his nails clawed Louis’s back as Louis had winced before a soft moan came out as he was feeling what Aasim was feeling too, the extremely warm and tight feeling around him made it hard for him not to lose it. Aasim couldn’t stop moaning and crying out because of the pleasure he felt inside of him, the pleasure that hit that spot that made him cry out, the dirty nothings whispered in his ear that made him blush, it all drove him crazy.  
“ You like it? You like it how I fuck you? Dominate you? You seem to enjoy being pounded by me and squealing the pig you are.” Louis whispered to Aasim as he pounded into him more roughly causing him to cry out in pleasure with moans of Louis’s name, he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed being submissive to him and the words he spoke were mean but it also turned him on in a weird way.  
As they continued to share the passionate, embarrassing and most of all, arousing and steamy moments together with the sounds of their pants, moan, and whimpers of pleasure between them, as the sounds of Louis pounding into Aasim was echoing throughout the room along with the sounds of their pleasure. Aasim was getting closer with every rough and sloppy thrust that Louis gave him as he let out a series of moans and whimpers as Louis was losing control with huffs and long whimpers coming out of his lips.  
“ Ah! Louis! I’m gonna … fucking cum! Hurry!” Aasim moaned out while his hands gripped the sheets beneath him while the bed shook back and forth causing loud creaks from the bed, Louis was close to releasing too as he couldn’t stop moaning, while thrusting rapidly and roughly into Aasim as they both shared a series of moans together before the over-powering and extremely pleasurable orgasm hit them both as Aasim felt Louis’s heated cum fill his insides. Both their hearts were racing along with their heavy pants and breaths between them both as Louis had fallen onto him, exhausted and sweating as Aasim wrapped his arms around him while he felt happy, delighted, that he finally got together with the charmer pianist who had knew the right tunes, the right buttons, he was the opposite of him but they cared for each other the same.  
“ Louis … thank you for sharing this time with me. But does that mean we’re official or will we hide it for a while?” Aasim had said softly to him in a gentle voice that Louis nor anyone else had ever heard, he was always this serious and tough guy but he this soft spot for only those he had cared about deeply, Louis was one of the first ones to hear him actually be gentle and joke around.  
“ No problem, Sim, I enjoyed this time between us too, it was something that I’ll never forget but … I apologize for calling you a pig … I just wanted you here how you come off as.” Louis responded back softly as Aasim did, he had enjoyed the comforting feeling of Aasim’s hands on his back and felt as if was something rare that he’d enjoy from Aasim.  
“ It’s alright … I know that I can be way too serious but you never take things serious or you never have a plan b, c, d, or even e. I had always admired that about you, Lou … you could keep a smile and joke even when things were going to shit … you always put other’s before yourself like with Aj you gave him your food and knew that you would go hungry later. You were everything that I wanted to be.” Aasim confessed as he was peaking from his heart and the words that Aasim spoke were a whole new light and wasn’t a way that Louis had thought Aasim would think of him.  
“ I’ve never thought that you seen it that way … I always did those things because I had always wanted to hide what I hid deep down. I couldn’t be serious all the time like the stud muffin you are, I wanted to make people happy … and I want to make you happy before we die … we maybe could even get together in the future if we don’t die sooner or later.” Louis responded back light-heartedly as he could, he soon let a deep breath slip from his lips before sitting up and pressing a gentle and loving kiss to Aasim’s firm lips, before staring deep into his dark brown eyes before Aasim has pressed another kiss to his lips for a few moments.  
“ Goodnight, Sims” Louis whispered before getting off of Aasim as he grabbed and put on his clothes with a few words exchanged before Aasim was left alone but happily with a smile on his face before slowly drifting off to sleep happily.  
Later on, most of the kids didn’t know about their relationship and more or likely they couldn’t believe it but the only person who had known was Ruby as she was told by Aasim that he had gotten together with Louis and that he still wanted to be good friends with her and they shared a few jokes, Ruby didn’t tell the group for awhile but had only hinted at their relationship. They would still meet up late night or on a hunt to talk with each other, sharing some jokes and talking about the future too, their relationship remains on good terms despite the fact they can get pretty heated about some things, they hope to have a future together.


	6. First Anniversary - Sub' Violet x Dom' Clementine - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Clem's and Violet's three month anniversary, Violet had found a beautiful place to take Clementine, but didn't expect her to want to get naked so fast, for the new twists and turns in their relationship but it was worth it in the end.

It was a late night in West Virginia with the crescent pure white moon shedding light upon the two teenage girls who had snuck out of Ericsson’s Boarding School as it was their 3 month anniversary, they were surprised that they lasted that long but were glad to have someone to care for.  
The two girls had planned on going maybe a mile or two away from the school to their secret paradise that held a big lake along with a small little house near it, the place had not much food but it was also a place that they could go to in case things went south at Ericsson’s. Violet had found the place a while ago and only went when she was angry and sometimes when she wanted to pour her feelings out and had wanted to take Clementine to a special place for their anniversary and thought that the place was perfect. As the girls continued running breathlessly with their fingers locked together with the sounds of their footsteps within every step, Violet leading Clementine towards the area within minutes turning into moments and the closer they got to the area. Soon arriving at the area as it was completely dark besides the crescent moon shining upon the dark blue lake along with the thousands of trees surrounding the lake and the little house a few feet away from the lake. Clementine stared at the area in awe with a bright and angelic smile on her lips before focusing back onto Violet who held a confident smirk on her lips and was happy to see her girlfriend, Clementine happy.  
“ Oh my god! Vi, where did you find this paradise? Why didn’t you take me sooner?” Clementine asked curiously with excitement and frantically while staring at Violet with her light green eyes of wonder. Violet then let out a small chuckle before staring back at the lake whilst she walked with Clementine towards the little house, with silence for a few moments before Violet began explaining how she found the place.  
“ I had found the place a while ago before we even met as I often came here to relax, to calm down, and sometimes to even pour out my feelings. I had been coming here for a little while and it’s become my paradise … I took you here because I thought that you would enjoy my paradise and hopefully … we’ll have one of the best nights of our lives.” Violet explained awkwardly yet passionately and Clementine could tell it was from the heart as it reminded her of the night that she had confessed to Violet, Clementine had seen her slightly rosy cheeks on her pale skin.   
Clementine had given her a comforting smile before responding back while staring at the crescent-shaped moon, “ I can understand why you come here … this place is heavenly and peaceful. I can’t thank you enough for taking me here, Vi … because it’s hard to find a place like this the kind of world we live in now. But is there anything you want to do here, like go swimming, spend the night in the small house, anything you want, Violet?” Clementine exclaimed calmly yet in a positive tone as Violet could feel her occasional glances and found her words to warm her heart. Violet let out a deep breath and found herself not knowing what to do in the paradise, she nervously scratched her head before Clementine then let out a small chuckle as she then joked “ You can’t think of anything, Vi? What about swimming? If you can … wait, I got it … this should be good.” Violet then focused on Clementine as she was curious about what she was thinking and figured it was something dealing with the lake but didn’t expect something more embarrassing yet steamy.  
“ I’m only saying we should do it if you want to, Vi. But do you want to go … skinny dipping?” Clementine asked but also gave Violet a warning saying that they didn’t have to do it but the question alone made Violet’s cheeks go bright red as she began to avert her eyes away from Clementine, embarrassed.  
“ Jesus Christ … you and Louis have the dirtiest minds. I don’t know, Clem …what if we lose our clothes and plus the water’s probably colder than anything. I’ve never gone skinny dipping but … maybe it could be a … new step in our relationship.” Violet stuttered out with her cheeks rosy red while she avoided eye contact with Clementine who also had slightly red cheeks while they were both kind of shy about the subject, the subject still interested them both. It was silent between the two for a few moments before Violet finally came to her conclusion.  
“ Fine … we’ll go skinny dipping but not for long as I don’t like the thought of staying in the water too long and besides … it’ll be our first time seeing each other nude.” Violet muttered out annoyed but optimistic while she soon crossed her arms before feeling Clementine quickly wrap her arms around her happily causing Violet to let out a grumble along with an eye roll. Clementine had pulled away quickly with a bright smile on her face before finding themselves on the porch of the little rustic house filled with old white wallpaper tearing, as everything seemed to be old in the house. Violet had opened the door for Clementine like the lady she was, as Clementine and Violet had entered the small house and had planned on leaving their clothes in the house and getting right into the fun. As Clementine had gone into the bathroom as they had planned on going in once someone had gone into the lake as they would know as the Violet had planned on leaving first and would yell out that she’s going into the lake. As Clementine was happy about trying something new in their relationship and the thought of skinny dipping with Violet sent a shiver up her spine, Clementine began to take off the clothing she wore as the clothing fell the floor as she stared at her body and her face in the mirror. She knew she wasn’t the sexiest person in the world but she was a little worried that she wouldn’t be what Violet expected, she kind of thought that she wouldn’t live up to Violet’s expectations but she pushed away those insecure thoughts and began to take off her bra and panties as they fell to the floor. While Violet couldn’t help but wonder what Clementine would look like causing her to call herself a pervert as she pulled down her pants and threw them somewhere in the room along with her clothes being thrown everywhere throughout the living room. Violet soon found herself fully naked as she could feel the cold air hit her skin causing her to feel shivers throughout her body as she could soon feel heat go to her cheeks as she felt embarrassed thinking about skinny dipping the lake and thinking about Clementine made her cheeks even rosier. Violet soon stared back at the door that held Clementine inside before letting out an embarrassed yell out towards Clementine.  
“ I’m leaving Clem! I’ll see you in the lake!” Violet yelled out embarrassed while she tried to cover her privates and began walking out the house while she felt as if she was a shivering mess with the waves of cold air hitting her skin as she didn’t think the lake would be any different and thought it would be colder than when she wasn’t in the lake. As Violet tip-toed down the stairs and continued tip-toeing towards the lake as she stood inches away from the deep lake as she was anxious about getting the lake and felt if she jumped in she would turn into a violet-icicle. Clementine had stayed in the house until she heard a splash as she wondered how long it would take for Violet to jump in the water as she was a bit chicken while she gave herself a pep talk as she soon sighed to herself before muttering out a swear under her breath before gathering the courage to jump into the lake as she let out loud yelp along with the sound of her body splashing in the water. Clementine knew that it was her queue to go next but she a little bit shy about it and even had regrets about suggesting it but it was too late and she didn’t want to keep Violet waiting as she peeked her head out the front door to see Violet with her back turned towards Clementine as her light blonde hair was damp and slicked back as it was kind of different to see her that way but also kind of hot, well at least to Clementine. Violet kept her back turned to respect Clementine’s boundaries as she wasn’t going to even peak at her body … or at least any genitals to say the least. Clementine soon came out of the house with embarrassment on her face while she covered her parts as she tried walking as fast as she could towards the lake as she gave herself a few deep breaths before jumping into the cold lake as she let out a loud yelp at the new feeling of ice against her skin. Her teeth began to chatter as she held her arms together while she was a few inches away from Violet as Violet could feel Clementine behind her as she slowly got closer to her as she had felt Clementine’s lips on her shoulders, pressing gentle kisses on her shoulder causing her to giggle at the feeling. Violet turned her body around to face Clementine as she held a gentle smile on her lips as their cheeks were both rosy red and they both couldn’t stop smiling and giggling. Clementine was the first to make a move as she pressed herself against Violet and wrapped her arms around her shoulders with a cheesy grin on her face and her golden light green eyes were glowing with playfulness. Violet put her hands on her waist as their bodies were warm inside the cold lake, Violet soon pressed her lips against Clementine’s soft and sweet lips as her grip on her hips got tighter while Violet had grinded her teeth against Clementine’s collarbone causing Clementine to gently bit her lip at the feeling of her teeth against her collarbone. Violet had began to kiss her smooth skin with her kisses above her collarbone before soon pressing her soft lips onto Clementine’s equally soft lips as Clementine let a soft and low moan slip at the feeling of Violet’s lips against hers. As the kiss starts off gentle for the first few moments before becoming steamy, with Clementine’s hand on Violet’s hips along with the kiss becoming breathless and intoxicating. Violet soon pulled away from Clementine’s slightly sweet soft lips with pants coming from her lips as her cheeks were rosy red and Clementine’s cheeks were Indian red.  
“ Clem … what do you want to? Tell me … please” Violet asked in anxious tone while staring intensely into Clementine’s golden green eyes that seemed to light up in the midnight sky along with Violet’s blue eyes filled with anticipation that seemed to light up the room.  
“ I want to spend this beautiful night pleasing you, making you happy, in other words, I want to fuck you. But always remember if you want me to stop if you feel uncomfortable and if you don’t want to do it.” Clementine admitted confidently with her gaze turning lustful as Violet seemed to be so anxious and waiting to see what would happen next but it didn’t mean that she didn’t want to do it with Clementine, just nervous of what could happen. As Violet held one of her arms with a nervous smile on her lips that Clementine seemed to notice causing her once sly smile to turn upside down with concern.  
“ Are you sure you want to go that far? Whatever makes you comfortable and happy.” Clementine asked concerned while her cold hand laid on Violet’s warm cheek but Violet was sure that she wanted to go further in their relationship and wanted to become closer to Clementine.  
“ Yes … I want this … I wanna go further with you and see how much we can do together and maybe even one day … we’ll live a normal and happy life somewhere.” Violet passionately told Clementine as she had grabbed her cold hand onto Clementine’s warm cheeks as they smiled lovingly at each other before Violet had pressed her lips gently against Clementine’s, it soon became passionate again with their lips caressing each other’s. Violet soon felt a hand on one of her breasts causing her to feel embarrassed but she had gone along with it but she was nervous and didn’t know what to do.  
“ I apologize for ruining the moment but what do we do next … besides kissing.” Violet asked nervously while looking away from Clementine’s gaze.  
“ I believe that you’ll know what to do and if you still don’t understand … then you can always ask me.” Clementine insisted again in a caring voice.  
Violet nodded before feeling Clementine press her lips against hers, resuming the passionate and steamy kiss, moments into the kiss, Clementine gently bites Violet’s bottom lip causing her to tense up at the feeling of being a bit. Violet soon felt Clementine slip her moist tongue inside her mouth causing her to open her eyes at new feeling in her mouth as Clementine moved her tongue slowly inside her mouth, Violet didn’t know what to do but tried to copy what Clementine was doing as she slowly moved and grinded her tongue as Clementine’s tongue. It was a nice, warm, and pretty good feeling as she let a moan slip out from her lips causing Clementine’s cheeks to get rosier, Violet moved her hands to Clementine’s butt cheeks before squeezing them causing her to moan slightly at the multiple things she was feeling. Clementine soon moved one of her hands into the water with her hand drifting onto Violet’s pussy, with her index finger rubbing her clit in circles causing Violet to moan against Clementine’s lips at the new and pleasurable feeling.  
They were both becoming breathless within the kiss but the pleasure was the reason. Violet soon pulled away, panting with her tongue sticking out as her body was cold and had adjusted to the cold water but her body began to produce heat and arousal from the simple touches from Clementine, Clementine was aroused too despite not being touched, the dirty and lustful thoughts that made her wet with arousal.  
Violet had wanted to make Clementine feel good too, she put her cold hand onto one of Clementine’s breast before rubbing her nipple gently causing Clementine to let a gentle moan slip out at the simple touch as her nipple in seconds became rock hard, Violet had let a small smile grow on her lips at the thought of making Clementine moan and feel good in any sort of way. Clementine continued to rub her finger over Violet’s clit but faster causing her to gasp at the pleasure getting stronger as she let out a loud abrupt moan causing Clementine to smile devilishly as Violet had soon gripped her shoulders to hold herself up. Violet clenched her teeth, holding back moans before feeling Clementine stop rubbing her clit causing her to open her eyes at the feeling of the pleasure stopping.  
“ What are you doing?” Violet asked before feeling Clementine’s middle finger go deep inside her causing a moan to come out of her lips, Clementine chuckled lowly as her finger grazed above her g-spot while her finger slowly went in and out of Violet’s core as she tried to hold back to moans that threatened to slip out in fear of being found by walkers or the others. Violet pressed her lips against Clementine’s in the heat of the moment as the kiss was steamy with their tongues interacting once more, with a soft moan against Clementine’s lips before moments later pulling away panting.  
Clementine wanted to give Violet pleasure and wanted her to relax and have fun, she wanted her to clear her mind of whatever bad things were there and wanted her to focus on herself and Clementine. Violet, however, wanted to focus on Clementine since she wanted to celebrate her and the only pleasure she wanted to experience was Clementine’s happiness.  
Minutes had passed, Violet was truly on the edge of cumming as she was panting hard as she was soaking wet causing Clementine’s fingers to be covered in the juices, as they were in a tight embrace the dirty nothings that were whispered in her ear only made her closer to the ultimate pleasure.  
“ You like this, huh? You like it when my fingers go in and out of you … fucking you as fast and hard as you want. Moan my name.” Clementine whispered in Violet’s ear as it was embarrassing but it was also turning her on.  
“ Ah! Clem! Hit that spot harder!” Violet moaned out loudly, pleasing to Clementine as she was already wet with anticipation and had wanted to take her back into the small house and continue there.  
Violet bit her lip hard as her orgasm was right there as she felt a huge wave of pleasure run through her body, she soon began panting as her heart was racing and racing. Clementine let a chuckle slip past her lips before removing her fingers and wiping them off Violet’s juices in the water while Violet stood in the water and the lake the wasn’t that deep as Clementine stared intensely into Violet’s eyes with lust and deviancy.  
They started back again in the small little house as their lips never parted ways as it was the lust and passion that ran through their bodies that took control. As Clementine stayed in control and was dominant in the kiss as her hands ran up and down Violet’s body before moments later falling onto the old couch that lied in the small house, with Clementine on top of Violet as their lips never truly parted with pants slipping from their mouths.  
Clementine had pulled away from Violet’s lips before trailing gentle yet impatient kisses from her neck down to the bottom of her stomach. As Clementine soon chuckled against her soft skin before focusing on her pussy that was still soaking wet before pressing her tongue against her sensitive clit causing Violet to suck in air at the new warm and pleasurable feeling, Clementine moved her tongue in circles on her clit as moans flew from Violet’s lips along with her hands grasping the couch and her legs spread wide open and held by Clementine.  
“ Why do you … Ah! …. tease me so much?! There! More! Clem!” Violet moaned loudly with no shame, Clementine enjoyed hearing Violet moan out her name as it only turned her on more, Clementine soon dropped one of Violet’s legs in order to deal with her soaking core. Clementine soon began to rub her clit while licking Violet’s clit in circles and sometimes even sticking her tongue inside her dripping core, pleasing Violet even more.  
Moments later, Clementine soon began to stick her tongue inside her soaking tight core, going in and out of Violet as fast as she could thrust her tongue, Violet felt thick and long waves of pleasure run through her body and couldn’t stop moans from coming out from her lips.  
Clementine continued to touch herself as her fingers were now thrusting in and out of her juicy tight core causing moans to vibrate into Violet sending vibrations that only drove her insane, Violet soon threw her hands into Clementine’s soaking wet frizzy hair, it pleased Clementine knowing that she pleasing Violet.   
Minutes into the huge waves of pleasure for them both and they were both ready to explode, as Clementine’s warm wet tongue ran through her, it drove her insane with moans of Clementine slipping from her lips in pure pleasure, Clementine was also moaning with her tongue deep inside Violet. Sending crazy vibrations through her body as she tried to hold back her orgasm but it more powerful than she let on.  
“ Clementine! Clem! Clem! I’m cumming! Cumming! Ah!” Violet cried out in pleasure as moments later her orgasm hit her powerfully, as Clementine hadn’t come yet but was waiting for a much more pleasurable orgasm as she licked up the juices from Violet.  
“ My turn, babe … I swear I’m going to make you cum so hard.” Violet said confidently as she had soon tackled Clementine with her arms pinned above her head and a sexy and soon dominant Violet, it was going to be a long but pleasurable night.


	7. I Love You Both - Mitch x Reader x Marlon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is @Bananaminion666's request and I hope you enjoy it, I had a bit of fun with this but it was also hard trying to give them equal parts in it.  
> You the reader has been friends with Marlon and Mitch for a long time and they often fight over you, however it gets a little out of control when Marlon accidently shoots you with an arrow, you almost get caught but you wake up alive and with Marlon and Mitch. It turns from a fight to something more between you all.  
> Also, requests are closed unless you want to be on the waiting list.

It was the late night with fire and smoke filling the air along with the sounds of gunfire, it was the day the raiders came and you weren’t prepared for anything as you were just trying to survive the attack while it felt like death was near as you hid in places like the bushes and in places that no one could see you. Before this, Marlon and Mitch were both your good friends or even your best friends as you had known Marlon for awhile and even before the apocalypse, you guys used to play soccer together and you enjoyed listening to him playing the guitar along with you both being exact opposites but you guys connected so well, he always made room for you and did things to impress you, like seeing how many walkers he could kill in one go. But Mitch on the other hand was protective over you as you both had often joked around and when you weren’t with Marlon, you were with Mitch and it was you guys were like two peas in a pod. This made them both extremely possessive and jealous whenever you spent time with the other, Marlon would make Mitch go hunting or go on a wild goose chase for nothing just to spend time with you, to make you laugh and to often impress you. Mitch on the other hand always tried to convince you into staying with him and always told you that he would bring you something good, like one time he had gave you a bottle of liquor as you both got drunk off the whole bottle and you guys had drunkenly made out but not that either of you could remember. You couldn’t choose between Marlon or Mitch as you were hiding behind a bush before feeling Mitch grab your hand as you soon found yourself up on your feet as you both began running, you knew basic survival tactics but you were kind of short and was scared of being taken advantage by a Delta member. Mitch held a dagger in his hand as members of Delta ran around, trying to put the kids in cages as you both saw one of the Delta members grab, Louis as he struggled to come loose from the guy. Mitch had came to his defense and had fought to get the adult off of Louis, in his attempts to get the man off, he had stabbed him in the stomach unintentionally from behind with blood spilling out of the wound, Mitch had soon realized that he had stabbed the man when he looked back at the dagger with bright red blood dripping from it. He seemed to regret doing but the regret soon faded away when he thought go Louis still being alive and not in a cage, as the man had fallen over with blood spilling out from his wound, Mitch soon looked over at Louis who seemed fearful but thankful for Mitch’s help. As you made sure to stay around Mitch to keep yourself safe as you soon felt one of the raiders yank your from behind as you fought to get out of the grasp of the raider as you yelled out for Mitch as he turned around to see you in the arms of a raider who was trying to put you in one of the cages before you knew it another raider had grabbed Mitch by the back of his jacket, dragging him away screaming. You continued to fight, kicking and screaming before feeling the raider let you go as an arrow was shot by the infamous Marlon as he quickly ran over to grab you and get you way, holding onto your wrist as he wasn’t going to let Mitch get taken away despite how much they bickered and argued.Marlon soon pulled out an arrow before using on a raider to save Mitch as the raider was shot in the head causing them to fall to their death, falling onto Mitch who had pushed the heavy body off him as Marlon had grabbed the arrow from the raiders head, reusing arrows and not letting them go to waste. Mitch soon had grabbed you by your hand while you had no say in it, you thought that it would be really stupid of them to play tug of war with you during a critical moment as he dragged you off, away from Marlon. Marlon had let out an angry huff behind you with an annoyed grin on his lips before running off as he could see Tenn being targeted by one of the raiders who ran after the small boy who ran as fast as his feet could take him before Marlon had shot one of his arrows into the leg of the male raider who fell to his knees. You were dragged into hiding, as you were both hiding behind a bunch of bushes as you guys watched the other’s run and fight the others as Marlon would often help the others but he was running out of arrows and didn’t always grab the arrows.  
“ Mitch … this bullshit … we can’t just sit here and hide while the other’s fight for their lives. We need to help, drive the raiders away and make sure that no one gets taken away.” You whispered angrily at Mitch who had paid you no mind as you had began running from the bushes as Mitch was calling after you as you were bait for the raiders who watched you sprint around, putting yourself as their personal punching bag.  
“ Come and get it if you want some of this! Just leave them alone!” You screamed out as raiders were drawn to you like moths to light but you continued to run while taunting them.  
“ Nana boo boo! You can’t catch me douchebags! Haha!” You taunted them as they tripped and even stepped in fire whilst running after you, Marlon and Mitch had thought you gone nuts as Marlon was tempted to grab you but didn’t want to be captured himself as you continued running in circles and in the same paths, waiting for Marlon or Mitch to stop you but neither of them did. Marlon had tried to shoot one of the raiders but had accidentally shot an arrow straight through your leg causing you to fall, he was in disbelief at how stupid he was to have shot you on accident, you had fallen onto your leg as the pain of the arrow in your leg stung stronger than a bee. You had scooted away as raiders began to crowd you as screamed for Marlon and Mitch, while you tried taking the arrow that was deep inside your leg as wanted to save yourself, going through the hard and unbearable pain as you pulled the arrow out of your leg before stabbing one of the raiders in the stomach with as you soon tried felt Marlon grab you in the crowd of raiders.  
“ Everybody fall back! I repeat fall back!” Lilly screamed out as she realized that some of her raider friends were getting injured pretty badly as the raiders were making their way out of the school, holding their wounds as you laid on the ground with your leg bleeding out as you felt your head get dizzy and things began to pass by in a blur. As you could see blurry figures of Marlon and Mitch surround you as they yelled out to get you help.  
“ Ruby! (Y/N) needs medical attention right now!” Marlon yelled out that echoed in your ears as you felt your vision go away slowly with only the sounds of their voices echoing through your ears.  
“ (Y/N)! You’re going to be okay, Dork … you’re going to get help … just please stay with me.” You heard Mitch tell you in a comforting voice that echoed through your ears but soon everything disappeared from your vision into darkness as you had passed out from the pain and had loss enough blood.  
You had awakened in bed as Marlon and Mitch had sat on the bed beside yours as you focused on both of the boys who sat in worry and anticipation as they didn’t notice you were awake as they glanced at each other worriedly.  
“ Hey guys, I’m awake.” You announced as smiles both grew on their lips as they both stumbled over their words with excitement running in their veins.  
“ Your awake, Dork? How do you feel? I’m so sorry about accidentally shooting you with the arrow … I was just so stupid to even consider using my bow and arrow at that moment.” Marlon apologized as he got up and sat on your bed, he soon grabbed both your hands causing your heart to flutter in your chest and butterflies in your stomach, his hands were warm as it felt comforting against your cold hands while Mitch sat alone on the bed across from you with an annoyed facial expression.  
“ Jeez, you’re all over her and she’s barely said a word much less even got up dude. She was just shot in the leg … by you.” Mitch spat at Marlon irritated and slightly angry, he soon crossed his arms with a devilish smirk on his lips as Marlon heard the snide comment and turned his attention to Mitch with an angry frown and furrowed eyebrows.  
“ I told her that it was unintentional, Mitch and that it was purely an accident. Why do you want it to be bigger than it has to be?” Marlon responded back coldly to Mitch as you were tired of them fighting over you and thought it was extremely childish as an annoyed frown grew on your lips.  
“ Guys why do you always fight over me? I mean it’s really childish of you both … I’m not a prize or an object to be fought over. It’s so stupid.” You expressed your distaste about their childish fights over you as they both stumbled over their words not expecting you to say anything.  
“ Look (Y/N), I know that he’s one of your best friends but there are some lines that friends don’t cross. Marlon could’ve hurt you a lot more than he did.” Mitch exclaimed irritated and full of emotion while Marlon had let out a devilish chuckle before focusing on Mitch who held an annoyed frown on his face.  
“And you’re acting like a saint you kept dragging (Y/N) everywhere and watched our friends get hurt because you were scared. Mitch, you don’t deserve her is that what you want to hear me say?” Marlon spat back at Mitch, pressing more salt onto the wound as your words seemed to go deaf on their ears. As you watched with your teeth clenched hoping and praying it wouldn’t become anything more than just talk as Mitch got up from the bed with his hands balled up into a fist filled with anger as he glared daggers at Marlon who still held the devilish smirk, begging for Mitch to lay a finger on him.  
“ Guys, stop! Please … I don’t want you guys to fight, just tell me what you guys want and maybe we can work something out.” You begged them both as they heard your offer, it made them both focus on you as there were ideas and thoughts running through their head as you soon figured out it was going to be something more than just a simple kiss or a date.  
“ Anything? You know that we’ve been friends for years but you’ve always held a special place in my heart and I’ve … always wanted to tell you how I really felt. Oh my god … I can’t believe that I am saying this but … you don’t have to die a virgin.” Marlon confessed in a weird way as you were kind of offended that he would even say that you didn’t have to die a virgin causing you’re mouth to open slightly with no words but just shock.  
“ Oh my god, see what I mean chickadee? He can’t even say it in way that would impress any girl out there … I mean he’s probably a hypocrite for thinking that the girl is going to die a virgin when he’s the one going to die a virgin with that attitude.” Mitch spat back at Marlon as you thought what he was saying was kind of true but he didn’t have to go off on Marlon who was getting angrier by the minute as his blue eyes glared hundreds of daggers at Mitch who held a confident and snide smirk on his lips.  
“ You both are idiots what about which one of you that I want? What about what I wanted?” You exclaimed loudly in anger and annoyance as they soon both stared at you with wide eyes but silence between all of you for a few moments.  
“ Who do you choose, (Y/N)?” Mitch and Marlon asked you at the same time as you truly didn’t know who to choose, on one had you were childhood best friends with as he was a charmer and would do anything to protect you but you also had the other guy who always tries to make you happy and always wanted to make sure you had wanted everything he gave you, you didn’t know what answer to give them but you couldn’t leave them answerless.  
“ I don’t know … I like you both equally … you both try to keep my best interests at heart but there’s something you both have that I love about you both. I like you both … I don’t like that you fight each other over me but however like each other as much as you like me and show me support, happiness, and maybe even love.” You told them both lovingly as they both stared at you lying in bed with a warming smile that set butterflies to their stomachs and their hearts to race fast in their chests as it silent between both of the boys as they glanced at each other before a devious smirk fell onto both their lips.  
“ So I have an idea to really set this love each other thing in place. How about you me and Mitch have a bit of … a bit of a … threesome?” Marlon asked nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes avoided yours but the question caused your cheeks to warm at the embarrassing and forward question while your eyes were wide. Mitch had let a sly chuckle slip past his lips as he put on a confident smile as you thought about it but since you were a virgin it was weird to think that your first time would be taken to two boys as you stayed silent deep in thought for a few moments. They watched you with anticipation as you were racing back and forth in your mind before Marlon had felt that they had waited long enough as you were going to give them an approval with the idea as his firm and moist lips caressed your lips gently as Mitch watched with a painful frown, wanting to be the first to kiss you. You had glanced at Mitch who sat in the background as your eyebrows furrowed sadly but you wanted to make Marlon happy so you kissed back as you pressed your lips against his as a slight groan slipped out between your lips before you pulled away from the short but sweet kiss. Marlon held your cheeks with his fingers caressing your soft silk-like skin as he closed his eyes gracefully while you had glanced over at Mitch who held a saddening frown that made your heart weep out as you shared a few breaths with Marlon before leaving his warm embrace. You had moved past Marlon over to Mitch who gave you a heartfelt smile that made your heart skip a beat as you had grabbed his cold hand with a smile on your lips as you wanted them to have a equal share, you had pressed your soft and sweet lips against his as Marlon had watched but with a blush on his cheeks and a nervous grin. Mitch had wrapped his arm around you as his thick and cold lips were pressed against yours roughly causing a moan to slip in between your lips as he soon pulled away from the kiss moments later, wanting to keep it equal between you all as you listened to each other’s pants with low mumbles of your name. You soon felt Marlon’s chest pressed against your back as his hands and fingers explored your hips and waist as he gently nibbled on your ear.  
“ Are you sure that you want this? We can always stop, Chickadee … say that you want us.” Marlon whispered seductively into your ear sending shivers and chills up and down your spine as you soon felt Mitch’s lips brush against your neck causing your grip on Mitch’s jacket.  
“ I want you … I want you both … take me.” You spoke as those were the magic words to get them going as you soon felt Marlon’s strong hands grab your arms and turn your body in the direction of the bed as they didn’t want to hurt your leg too bad, he laid you down gently trying not to put a lot of pressure on your leg.  
“ So, Mitch what do you want to do? You want to take her in the front or the back?” Marlon asked Mitch who was unsure of which part he wanted but before he could claim what he wanted from you, Marlon had already chosen what was his.  
“ So, I’m going to take her in her … mouth and you can take her from the … front.” Marlon claimed with a nervous smile as you laid on the bed listening as you soon saw Marlon move away from Mitch as he had sat himself on the bed across from yours as he seemed to want to watch you both.  
Mitch soon let a chuckle slip from his lips before getting on top of your body with a sly grin on his lips and his brown eyes filled with pure and dirty lust.  
“ Remember … you can always back out if things get a little too weird for you, Dork. But right now I can’t wait to taste those soft and sweet lips. Can’t wait for your sexy moans and your moans of my name.” Mitch exclaimed in a lustful tone that sent all kinds of shivers and feelings through your body.  
“ Mitch … do you have protection first of all?” You asked with caution.  
“ I will be sure to pull out, Dork … and besides wouldn’t you like to feel me running up and down that pussy?” Mitch asked you lustfully causing your cheeks to turn fifty shades of red as you enjoyed his dirty-talking that always seemed to make your body ache for him. Marlon had sat there on the bed listening with a thick bulge in his jeans as his cheeks were red and a sly and exciting grin laid on his lips he soon waited for something to happen between you two. Mitch soon pressed his firm and cold lips against your neck causing you to bite your bottom lip as his lips traced down to your collarbone before feeling him suck on your soft skin, causing a bright hickey to appear on your collarbone. Mitch soon pressed his lips onto yours as the kiss between you guys became passionate as a moan escaped from your lips as it only turned on Marlon more as he was waiting for Mitch to hurry up and get your clothes off. Mitch wanted to take his time with you much to Marlon’s dismay as the kiss between you both had gotten steamy as groans slipped out between your lips as your hands explored Mitch’s back as your fingers were everywhere along with the feeling of his hard bulge pressed against your clothed area. It drove you nuts at the pressure being pressed against you causing you to moan against Mitch’s lips before pulling away from his lips with only pants and heavy breaths leaving your mouth, your hands rushed to get Mitch’s jacket along with his shirt as it thrown onto the floor. Marlon had thrown off his shirt and jacket while you were still fully clothed as they weren’t the fittest guys in the world but it was enough to drive you up a wall as you had soon began to press your lips against Mitch’s chest as your lips trailed down from the top of his chest to the bottom of his stomach. Marlon soon stuck his hand into his jeans as a loud groan slipped out from his lips as it turned you on to hear their moans and groans.  
You soon threw off your jacket and tank top as your black bra showed your cleavage and a lot of skin, it turned them on a lot as a look of surprise wash over on Mitch’s face before a sly smirk grows on his lips. You were proud to turn them on and impress them with what you had up there as a proud smile on your lips. Mitch was craving you as he pushed you onto your back as his lips attacked yours in a passionate steamy kiss as your legs were soon wrapped around his waist, wanting him to be closer to you as you soon felt Mitch slip his tongue in between your lips, it felt like an adrenaline rush throughout your body. Marlon had been stroking himself for a while watching you but the anticipation had built up as he had slipped his hand out of his pants before getting up from the bed as you could hear his footsteps getting louder the closer he got to you as you soon had pulled away from Mitch’s lips with heavy breaths and pants. You soon heard Marlon’s zipper being unzipped and then the sounds of his pants falling to his feet, you had looked beside you to see his thick and regular sized cock next your face leaking with precum as he held towards your lips with his blue eyes filled with wonder.  
“ (Y/N) … come on now, chickadee … that was a nice show you put on for me but now it’s time for me to apart of the show.” Marlon exclaimed seductively as the tip of his shaft brushed against your moist lips, you had soon wrapped your lips around the tip sucking gently on the tip, his most sensitive spot.  
“ Ah! (Y/N)! That’s the spot! Come on, chickadee … give me more!” Marlon moaned out as he threw his head back from the pleasure you gave him while Mitch had grinded against you as the pressure was enough to make to rub against his hard bulge as moans vibrated from your voice sending vibrations through his body causing Marlon to let out a shiver from his lips as fingers caressed your hair. Mitch was getting impatient with you as he quickly ripped off your breasts as your erect nipples were the center of Mitch’s attention, his hands began to caress your breasts gently, it was pleasing to you both.  
Mitch was getting too excited as he had lost himself when he was around you, he had quickly got off his jeans throwing them in the pile of clothes along with his boxers as your eyes went from Marlon to Mitch as he was large but not thick however as he had caught you looking causing a chuckle to escape from his lips.  
“ Like what you see, huh? You should be more concerned what I am going to do to you with it." Mitch exclaimed in a teasingly tone as you as you felt his hard shaft rub against your clothed area, you were soaking to the core, you soon began to suck more of Marlon taking half of him causing a long moan to escape his lips. You sucked gently on his shaft as he soon pushed your head further on his shaft as you could feel his shaft fill your entire mouth and it was starting to make you gag. He began to control your mouth as he pushed your head back and forth on his shaft as moans flew from his lips while Mitch watched with a grin on his lips as he began to stroke himself at the sight while you felt yourself gag on his length. He was closer than he let on as loud erotic cries from lips as the pleasure he felt was phenomenal, moments later he felt pleasure explode inside him and inside your mouth filling your throat and mouth with his thick bitter liquid. He thrusts a few times inside your mouth before pulling out of your moist and warm mouth as you had quickly swallowed the bitter and thick liquid as his blue eyes met yours with an awkward smile on his lips as his hands caressed your head.  
“ Thank you, (Y/N) … I’m sorry if I was too rough with you but it just … felt so good that I couldn’t control myself. I guess she’s all yours Mitch, just make her feel good.” Marlon exclaimed nervously as Mitch had nodded towards Marlon before focusing onto you as you did as he had pulled up his pants and boxers up but that didn’t mean he was leaving as he sat himself back on the bed across yours, watching every move that you and Mitch did.  
“ You ready for me to tear that pussy up? Yeah … so, it might hurt a bit so prepare yourself.” Mitch warned you with a hunger for you, he had soon pressed his lips against yours passionately as a moan escaped your lips and you felt your mind go blank with no thoughts inside your mind.  
He rubbed himself against your opening before pushing himself inside of you as it felt like someone shoved a knife inside you as a loud scream had begun to come out before Mitch had covered your mouth with his hand as your screams were muffled against his hand while the pain felt unbearable to say the least.  
“ I know it hurts badly but keep it down … do you want to stop, (Y/N)?” Mitch asked you again but you shook your head no, fully wanting to lose your virginity that night and that you guys were already so deep to pull back, he let out a deep breath before removing his hand and replacing it with his lips, greedy for you, wanting to thrust and pound into you as fast as he could making you scream his name but he always had your best wishes at heart.  
25 minutes later, the pain was more bearable and wasn’t barely there but Mitch had spent the past 25 minutes kissing you, your neck, your breasts, while Marlon had decided to whispered sweet and loving words in your ear that had really comforted you and you couldn’t thank both enough for wanting your happiness. As you soon whispered move to Mitch who was ready to get straight to it with a sly grin on his lips as he slowly began to thrust inside of you causing low yet soft moans to slip out of your lips along with Mitch’s grunts of pleasure as his shaft was brushing against your g-spot while you were steaming hot and really tight around him, he found it hard not cum already at the pleasure. As your hands ran up and down his back as his slow thrusts made you want more so quickly, as low murmurs of Mitch’s name came from your lips and sight turned on Marlon, it was like watching live porn to say the least as he began to stroke himself again going slowly with low moans of your name, imagining himself in Mitch’s postion.  
“ (Y/N) … Ah! … you want more? God … you’re so damn tight.” Mitch grunted out in pleasure as he soon gasped for air as he continues to thrust slowly into you as his thrusts soon became rougher causing a loud cry from your lips that caused butterflies to form in Marlon’s stomach as his strokes around his shaft became faster causing a loud moan to come from his lips. Moments later, he began to thrust faster and harder inside you hitting and abusing your sweet spot inside your core causing a cry to be pried from your lips as Mitch let out a loud moan full of pleasure from being inside of you.  
“ You like that huh? You crying out like … ah! it’s the best thing you ever … felt!” Marlon moaned out while the sounds of skin slapping fills the room and the sight of you two is enough to make Marlon come at the sight as a loud cry comes from his lips as he throws his head back in pleasure, as minutes later, Mitch soon sped up his pace and went as rough as he could go as the loud slapping of skin had gotten even louder. Mitch voices of pleasure began to louder as moans and whimpers flew out from his lips loudly along with your cries of pleasure that ran through your body as he abused that sweet spot inside you that made you cry out his name loudly as Marlon had sped up his strokes on his shaft with his moans flying out too.  
Mitch continues to pound into you as fast as he could with pleasure running strongly in his body as groans and moans flew past his lips as your moans and cries along with Marlon’s moans as you were all going to cum at any moment. As he thrusted as fast as he could and as hard as he could as you let out your final screamed as it felt like an explosion of pleasure running throughout your body as Mitch felt the same thing that you felt as he felt his body empty his semen inside of you. You felt Mitch empty himself inside of you with his hot semen filling you to the brim as your head was empty with not a thought inside your head but Mitch as Marlon had came too a few seconds after you and Mitch as the white thick liquid had squirted al over his chest.  
It was only the sounds of your heavy breaths and your pants that filled the room, Ruby who had been listening from a few rooms down while “asleep”, in disbelief that you guys would do that, have a threesome with Mitch and Marlon.  
Mitch had laid his body on top of you, he was still panting as Marlon had cleaned up the mess on his chest as he was going to leave, gathering his clothes in the large pile of clothes but he didn’t leave without a word for you.  
“ (Y/N)? I enjoyed tonight and I hope to have more nights like this with you and Mitch … I apologize for fighting over you like a prize. But I’ll see you in the morning, Dork … and hopefully it can work out well between us all.” Marlon told you and Mitch in a gentle tone before leaving you both alone.  
" Well then ... tonight was kind of weird but in a good way but I feel like ... I want to just cuddle you and tell you sweet things. (Y/N), I care about you a lot and I couldn't see anything happen to you, I don't know how to say this but please don't die or disappear on me, Chickadee." Mitch expressed in an awkward yet caring tone that made your heart flutter, he soon pulled himself back with a gentle smile before giving you a gentle kiss.  
" I love you too, Mitch" You confessed with a happy smile on your lips as his face turned even redder as he stumbled over his words for a minute before muttering I love you too, as you both laid there listening to each other's breaths before falling into a deep peaceful sleep.  
  
You can decide what happens in the future!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTS ARE CLOSED!


	8. Teasing At Dawn - Louis x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Louis are up in the early hours of dawn, before your special date he plans something special with you that's short and sweet, but not without some teasing that leaves you begging his name.

  
  
It was early dawn with the sun barely up in the sky filled with blue and pink as you and Louis were up in the early morning talking, laughing, and having fun with each other as you and Louis had been secretly seeing each other along with the fact you guys were best friends, he was your goofy and childish along with annoying best friend and secret boyfriend while you were his beautiful, weird, but sassy best friend/secret lover.   
  
This morning you guys were laughing and talking all night laying in his bed as you Louis had just told another one of his goofy jokes that made you erupt with laughter. He enjoyed seeing you laugh from another one of his cheesy jokes and you enjoyed his cheesy and goofy sense of humor.“ Louis … oh my god, I swear you are going to kill me with your jokes.” You coughed out between laughter as your cheeks were rosy red and so we’re Louis’s cheeks, as you laid on your back laughing your ass off.“ At least you’d die laughing … but (Y/N), I know it might be more on a serious note but what do you .. um … look for in a person.” Louis asked you nervously and out of the blue as you had finally stopped laughing as he stared deep into your eyes as you stared back with a gentle smile soon growing on your lips.“ I enjoy someone who can make me laugh and smile.   
  
I like people who enjoy who they are and are good with their hands if you know what I mean.” You named a few of the qualities that you liked about Louis as you saw his cheeks had gotten redder with the realization that they were talking about him.“ Oh, is that so? I think I know the guy, he’s a piano player, he can sing wonderfully, and is a beautiful specimen. He’s very close to you and to me.” He says before pointing at himself as you let a giggle slip past your lips as you soon cuddled yourself in his arms, wrapping your arms around Louis’s back as he was going to say something but wanted to enjoy this sweet moment with you, he cuddled you as close as he could while you listened to his heart.It was silent between you both as you could feel Louis’s cold fingers trail down your back, sending shivers up your spine and your lips quivering at his touch. Louis held his poker face around with only a sly grin on his lips and it was the grin of teasing, he soon pressed his lips against yours gently as he enjoyed the feeling of your soft lips.   
  
You also enjoyed the feeling of his soft and kissable lips, you soon pulled away from his lips with a gentle smile.“ I know that we’ve been together for around 3 - 4 months, honestly I’ve lost track but um … I would like to take you on a date later on today.” Louis asked you nervously as his brown eyes were gazing deeply into your eyes as it sent flutters to your heart and butterflies to the pit of your stomach.“ Sure, Lou … I mean in this kind of world I never expected to go on a date … like ever.” You agreed with a smile as a smile grew on his lips as excitement rose inside of him enough for him to press a passionate and excited kiss to your lips as a soft moan slipped between your lips, it was made Louis’s cheek heat up at the sound from your lips.   
  
Moments into the kiss, your hands were tangled through his dreads and his fingers caressing your cheeks as you felt him gently bit your bottom lip before pressing his lips to yours again before turning over you as his body rested on top of yours. A groan slipped out between his lips as his lips never parted yours, while you ran your hands across his back enjoying the passionate and steamy kiss between you and Louis. He soon pulled away from your lips with breathless and heavy pants while his cheeks were rosy red and brown eyes filled with pure filthy lust.“ (Y/N) … do you want to do this?” Louis asked you first before you guys did anything that you guys regretted as you thought about it for a minute before nodding with a happy smile as a smile grew on his lips before he pressed his lips to yours again passionately, the feeling of his lips against yours felt pleasurable and it made you want to stay connected to his lips.   
  
Louis could feel his pants tighten slowly but surely as you soon wrapped your legs around his hips as you soon felt his hardened bulge against you as he was pushing himself against you and the pressure against you caused a moan to slip from your lips in the kiss. Louis wanted to tease you, wanted to make you beg, he wanted to make you lose your mind, he soon pulled away from your lips panting along with a sly grin on his lips.  
  
“ You sure you want this, babydoll?” Louis asked you in case you wanted to stop now but you shook your head no before forcing your lips onto his passionately causing a groan to slip between Louis’s and your lips as you both wanted more of each other. Louis knew that you were teasing as you rubbed against his boner, he let out a low wince at the feeling against his boner as he couldn’t even kiss you at the feeling of new sensations.  
  
You let out a devious chuckle as you rubbed yourself against him as a low and sly chuckle came from your lips as Louis kept his eyes closed and a wince came from his lips, he wanted to take you right there and pound you into the mattress but he didn’t want to go too fast for you however and was patient with you. He gently bit at his bottom lip to hold back his groans and moans, you soon stopped noticing this but that didn’t mean that Louis didn’t have revenge. Louis let out a devilish chuckle along with a sly grin on his lips, he soon turned you over onto your stomach as you were quite moist in your yoga pants as his fingers rubbed against your clit sending waves of pleasure through your body along with shivers up your spine from the cold morning.  
  
“ You like that (Y/N)? Me just rubbing my fingers against you and you feel quite wet already my sweet little kitten.” Louis whispered in your ear, sending heat waves to your cheeks as you bit your bottom lip as he was teasing you through your yoga pants and your clit was the most sensitive as you let out a soft moan that drove Louis insane, he let out a deep breath before he began rubbing faster against your clit causing a whimper to escape your lips as it felt like you were so close in such a quick time.   
  
You found yourself muttering Louis’s name, begging to cum and your heart was racing fast in your chest along with your breaths heavy and you felt like you were going to explode full of pleasure.“ Louis … Louis … Ah! Yes! Don’t stop!” You moaned out as you expected to cum but Louis had stopped as you turned your head to look at him as he held a devilish smirk on his lips, you pouted as he didn’t allow you to release and it made you angry with desire for more.“ Louis … please, why did you do that? I wanted to cum badly and you … teased me.” You muttered out angrily as it seemed to fall deaf on Louis’s ears as he hovered above you and you could feel his hot breath against your cold skin, he stared intensely into your eyes as he wanted to say your name but found his urges taking over as his lips returned to yours as he slipped his tongue into your moist and warm mouth as his tongue brushed against yours.   
  
The feeling was pleasing as your tongues tangled together as you both enjoyed the taste of each other and the feeling, as his moist and hot tongue ran against yours, the feelings drove you insane. Louis wanted to drive insane as you did, as he held the back of your head while you held tightly onto his t-shirt and you felt that you were losing your breath slowly but that just made it steamier.  
  
You soon pulled away breathlessly as Louis enjoyed the look of pure lust and desire in your eyes, he soon began to attack your body with kisses starting with your neck causing you to let out a gasp at the sensation. Louis had slowly licked up your neck sending shivers up your spine and an electric shock up your neck, he soon began pressing kisses against your collarbone. You felt gasp and whimpers escape your lips without you even noticing as it felt pleasing and it felt like heaven with Louis. Louis put hickeys on your collarbone and on your neck to mark you as his along with a good conversation starter. Louis soon connected his lips with yours again along with your tongues tangling and twisting together in passion and desire while you guys felt like you were high off the pleasure and feelings.  
He was getting impatient with you but still wanted to take it slow with you despite the fact that you guys had lost your virginity to each other some time ago but he always made sure to have your consent and that you weren't forced.   
  
You soon pulled away from lips staring intensely into his brown eyes as you wanted more of him and he wanted more of you, he wanted to make you beg again. Louis soon raised your sweater off your chest and threw it onto the floor as you were just in a black sports bra but it was appetizing to see you like this. You had blushed at the thought of Louis staring at your breasts as you had let out a nervous chuckle while holding your arms, he stared at you like you were a whole snack. You had saved him a step and unhooked your bra as your breasts fell from the bra, nipples hardened with arousal as he began to hold and caress your breasts in his hands causing whimpers and low moans to escape from your lips.  
  
" You're beautiful, (Y/N) and I can't believe that I get to have you. I'm glad that we're together, I'm glad that I had met you." Louis exclaimed in a loving tone that set butterflies to your stomach and your heart racing in your chest. He soon began to suck gently on your nipples as it felt warm and pleasurable, to say the least causing a loud gasp to come from your lips before a soft moan slipped between your lips.  
  
" Louis? (Y/N)? I wanted to talk to you both about something." You heard Clementine's voice from behind the locked door as you both stared at the door, eyes wide as can be. You covered your mouth with your hand as Louis did all the talking but it was awkward that he continued to touch you as he slipped his fingers inside your yoga pants and into your soaking core.  
  
" (Y/N) can't talk right now, Clem but what is it that you needed to talk about but please don't come in ... we can talk like this." Louis exclaimed nervously as you bit the palm of your hand as his finger teased you and curled inside you in ways that made you moan and arch your back at the sensation. It was long and powerful waves of pleasure just from his finger, you cursed Louis inside your head for teasing you.  
  
"Okay ... but I wanted to tell you ... thank you for bringing me and Aj here. We're grateful that you guys took us in, looking for a place to stay and looking for a ... home." Clementine expressed emotionally while Louis's finger ran up and down while grazing the tip of your g-spot and even abusing that spot a few times while you fought to stay silent but it was hard to with Louis fingering you like that.  
  
" Yeah ... you're welcome, Clem. It's nice seeing new faces here at the boarding school besides you two are pretty cool and he'll become good at piano in no time." Louis joked with Clementine as she chuckled behind the door while Louis had snuck in another finger as both fingers thrusted fast inside you, hitting and abusing your g-spot as you felt immense waves of pleasure inside you, your hands gripping the sheets underneath you.  
" I'm glad that I can make your life a little more exciting.   
  
But I also wanted to ask (Y/N) if she could teach me her badass tricks?" Clementine asked you as you were focused on getting her away from the door but Louis thought this was funny and a way to spice up your relationship. You felt like you were on the edge and like you were going to reach your peak as he kept abusing your g-spot as you screamed against your skin, waiting for your orgasm that never came. Louis had withheld your sweet orgasm as it made you feel angry, you wanted to cum but this was revenge and it sucked like a bitch. Your eyebrows were furrowed angrily while you wore a pout on your lips, Louis held a sly and devilish smirk on his lips as he soon licked his fingers clean of your clear and pure white juices as Louis soon after letting out a chuckle.  
" Louis? Are you there? Besides that could you please tell (Y/N) that I want her to teach me her tricks if she could ... goodbye." Clementine questioned you before leaving a goodbye as Louis let out a deep and loud sigh of relief.  
  
Louis soon turned you over on your stomach as you let out a surprised gasp as your head was buried deep into the pure white pillow as your fingers held the sheets tightly. Louis quickly threw off his shirt that fell onto the floor, before his jeans went onto the floor as well, you soon felt Louis's hands massage your buttcheeks in circles, you felt your cheeks get warmer as he massaged you in ways that felt pleasing.   
  
He always admired your ass, thinking it was one of the sexiest things about you next to your personality, he let out a sly chuckle while focusing you ass like a priceless prize. He continued to massage your ass for a few more moments before stopping before pulling down his tight briefs as he laid on top of your back, his shaft pressing against your opening.  
  
" I'm going to make you scream my name ... (Y/N), do you still want this?" Louis asked you once again to make sure you truly wanted this.  
" Yes, I want this ... please, Louis" you begged wantonly, it turned on Louis even more as his grin widened with happiness, he rubs himself against your opening that was soaking wet with your juices, it was warm and moist against him as he let out a low whimper at the sensation. It felt nice that he was running the tip of his shaft against your opening, as you let out a soft moan at the feeling, he continued for about a minute before slowly pushing himself inside of you. You latched your mouth onto the pillow to muffle the pain as it was painful but not as painful as the first time between you both.  
" I'm sorry (Y/N) ... but the pain will be over soon, babydoll." Louis apologized to you, but you knew that he didn't mean to hurt you it just was the way that humans worked. Your screams got lower and eventually stopped as you waited for the pain to go away, subdue, to be bearable.  
10 minutes had passed ever so slowly, the pain was bearable and barely there as Louis filled you to the brim, touching the tip of your g-spot, he soon brought your ass in the air.  
" Move, please ... the pain is gone ... hurry up before the other wake up." You whispered as Louis muttered out a finally while the palms of hands rested on your buttcheeks, he began to slowly thrust deep into you gently hitting your g-spot as you let out a soft moan at the feeling. He let out a loud groan at how tight, hot, and soaking you were around his shaft and the further he went the more powerful the sensations had gotten around him.  
" Louis! That feels good! Please ... go faster ... Jesus Christ!" You moaned and begged Louis as he felt like he was losing himself inside of you, he let out a loud groan from his lips before going faster causing a series of moans and whimpers to slip from your lips as your grip on the sheets was strong.  
  
" (Y/N) ... you're so damn tight!" Louis moaned out as his shaft hit and abused your sweet spot that caused you to cry out loudly along with the sounds of skin slapping in the room while shivers ran up and down your spine but the heat between you both kept you guys warm. The bed began to move along at the pace and the strength of Louis's thrusts as your mind went blank at the feeling inside, the powerful sensations. You couldn't stop moaning Louis's name at the long and powerful waves of pleasure that you felt inside of you.   
  
Your grip on the sheets was as tight as it could be, Louis, on the other hand, was gripping your buttcheeks tightly before slapping your butt as you let out a loud gasp at the stinging feeling against you buttcheeks.  
  
" Nngh! (Y/N)! I'm so close! I'm so close! Ah!" Louis moaned loudly and erotically as he was going much faster and rougher inside of you as it was so much pleasure that you thought you were going to explode at any moment. As you felt the knot in the pit of your stomach get larger and larger as you clenched your teeth, your orgasm was moments away while Louis continued to abuse that sweet spot of yours so many times.  
" Louis! Ah! Louis! I'm cumming ... Louis!"  
" (Y/N)! Ah! (Y/N) ... ngh ... Ah!"  
Both your orgasms hit very hard as his hot cum began to fill your insides as you let out a closed mouth moan at the warm liquid inside of you, even twitching for a few moments. He quickly pulled out of you, as he was panting hard as you were too, your heart was racing and pounding fast in your chest. You laid yourself down on your side before Louis pressed a gentle and sweet kiss on your head, as you could feel his hot breaths on your cold skin as a smile soon grew to your quivering lips.  
" Thank you, (Y/N) ... for giving me the time of my life. I want you to know that ... you're too important and too kind and I always made sure that you were treated the same way you treated me. I will always be there to make you laugh to dry away your tears ... I can only hope to survive with you, (Y/N)." Louis whispered in your ear softly and lovingly as you felt your heart flutter at the words from Louis.  
" Louis ... I'll always be here with you by my side as you play that piano and sing your head off ... you making me laugh through the apocalypse and being my best friend, my boyfriend, and someone who's there for me.  
Maybe one day we will find a cure or the walkers will all die someday and I want to be there with you smiling and holding your hand ... I want to marry you one day." You confessed calmly as he was shocked to hear the confession as his cheeks turned red in a matter of seconds while he clenched his teeth. He didn't know what to say to you as you held a smug and happy grin on your lips, you quickly thew the sheets over your cold and shaking body, without another word for Louis but happy thoughts.  
" I hope so one day too, my darling (Y/N)," Louis whispered to you before you felt finally tired as your vision was blurry for moments before you drifted off into pleasant dreams including Louis.


	9. Whispers & Moans In The Night - James x Male' Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finds you stealing some of his food and makes a deal with you to allow you to stay over the night as long as you worked and helped around. But things become more than they should've had, sleeping beside each other in the late night and both your urges get the best of you both, it was a memorable and enjoyable night, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I had been trying to finish this and get this out for you guys as long as it is good quality, I appreciate the support that I get and if you still want to request things, it'll take a while since I have a lot of requests. I thank you guys for the support and for requesting things on one of my favorite video games of all time.

As you were walking in the daylight with the sun shining upon you as you explored these empty roads, holding a knife to your side as you had no group and had been on your own for a while but had been with groups but never truly fitting in as you were a peaceful guy, never wanting to hurt or harm another human.

You didn’t know where you were going but you had felt hungry and hadn’t eaten for a while as you had gone in search of a gas station, an abandoned camp, anything with some food as you felt your stomach grumble in hunger. You had let out a deep breath as you thought it was pointless being on the long road with nothing for miles, you gave and began to go into the woods, as the sound of your feet crunching in leaves along with the leaves pushing past your hands.

You continued walking in the leaves before hitting an area where trees weren’t in your way, as you came across what seemed to be an empty came with only someone’s bag left by a log, you soon began to analyze the belongings, rummaging through the person’s bag and had only found a granola bar and 2 cans of peaches. You knew that it wasn’t enough to feed yourself for the day and that you needed to find more to last you longer before you could even take the food you soon felt a pair of hands covering your eyes and your mouth causing your heart to race and your breathing become fast and heavy.

“ Let go of the food. Right now.” You heard a calm and young voice demand of you as you dropped the cans of food in fear of what he could do to you.  
“ Good. Now, what are you doing alone in the woods?” The boy asked you with your vision as his hand moved from your mouth to allow you to speak.  
“ I was just hungry and I went looking for food and happened to come across your bag of food. Look I was just hungry and it’s not that big of a deal.” You insisted hoping to be spared of your life, with moments of silence between you two before you could see the bright sun again, you had turned around curious to see the male behind you as you were met with a teenager, an attractive one with beautiful dark shaggy hair and dark brown eyes, he was attractive, to say the least.

He stared at you for a few moments with silence between the both of you, he was the first to talk, to say the least.  
“ Do you perhaps have a group or someone you are with?” The stranger asked you calmly as his breath was hot against your skin along with his dark brown eyes filled with pity.

“ I don’t have a group but why do you need to know all this?” You asked curiously with a gentle smile on your lips as he soon let a sigh slip from his lips, he seemed to hesitate to tell you his name for a minute before his dark brown eyes met yours, his eyes were filled with purity and felt comforting being met with those eyes.

“ I’m … James but what’s your name?” He asked you as you guys kept eye contact that had kept your heart racing as you felt your cheeks warm at the simple gesture, you had met with someone who was like you as you believed, alone, attractive, and calming.

“ I’m (Y/N) … now it’s my turn to ask you some questions, James. What are you doing out here alone? Do you perhaps have a group or something?” You had asked confidently as he let a small nervous chuckle slip past his lips as he left it silent between you both for a few moments, you had thought that you had hit home as you back-pedaled with your words.

“ You don’t have to answer that question if it hits too personal for you, James.” You told him politely before he spoke up with his dark brown eyes meeting yours causing you to bit your bottom lip, you had never felt romantic feelings for someone but you were bisexual and thought that you were attracted to everyone no matter what gender they were.

“ I currently don’t have a group. I used to be apart of a group that called themselves the whisperers.” James answered calmly before a deep breath came out of his lips as you thought that you could finally relate to someone since you were alone for a while and had recently left a group up north as they were going to war with another group, Delta and you didn’t want to be a part of it and had wanted to make your own group.

“ I can understand. I used to be apart of a group up north and we were going at war with another group and I simply didn’t want to be a part of it. I had left not wanting to end up dead and I certainly don’t know what I plan to do now.” You explained with a smile on your lips as he had warmly smiled at you causing your stomach to be filled with butterflies.

“ I know the feeling. But I … do you perhaps want to stay with me? I know I may seem a bit fast but you don’t have any place to go … no food … nobody to go to.” James offered nicely as with a gentle smile on his lips as he couldn’t keep himself from smiling around you and thought you were pretty attractive along with your beautiful eyes as he felt himself get nervous around.

“ I guess that I can go sleep on the ground and eat rocks for breakfast. Where else am I supposed to go with an offer like that?” You joked with a devilish smirk on your lips as James let out a chuckle as both your eyes met again causing him to turn his head away from your gaze moments later.  
“ I guess you can stay with me but only for tonight since you don’t have anywhere to go but I recommend going to a school … Ericsson’s boarding school it’s a few miles from here as long as you can give back to them and don’t mind being around a bunch of teens.” James offers again with a kind tone.

“ I might go over there but I don’t know … I mean I hope their welcoming to older people but still … I don’t know.” You told him unsure of going to the school as he seemed to not beat you up over it or even look at you differently but still looked calm and peaceful.

“ I’ll take you to my place and let you get a little something to eat … let you spend the night and maybe even stay longer if we can give back to each other … but not really.” James offered nicely with a smile on his lips and happiness in his dark brown eyes.

“ I mean it’s been a while since I’ve been with another person … I had to leave someone behind. It’s always sad and depressing not being around others.” You said in a sad tone as James could relate and felt the same thing, a frown soon fell on his lips as it silent between you both as you guys had begun to walk to where James stayed, his stay in a small little cabin a few miles away from Ericsson’s boarding school.

“ So, how have you been surviving in this apocalypse? Do you ever wish to have a group?” You asked James curiously as a smile soon grew on lips.  
“ I’ve been surviving for … awhile to say the least, (Y/N). But I would like to have a group one day, a group of peaceful people with similar beliefs like me.” James responded back in happy tone, he had the same beliefs as you, wanting a group full of peaceful people and thinking there might be more to a walker but believing that they are driven by their hunger for flesh.  
“ I can understand, James … but why do you keep the weird walker mask around? I’ve never seen anything like it.” You asked calmly as James soon scratched the back of neck nervously at the question, but he also was curious about what you believe in and what you think of it.

“ I … I know that it may seem weird but I can blend in with walkers, being in groups of walkers, and that kind of thing. I … often see the walkers as having some part of themselves when they turn that they had when they were human. I think of them as completely harmless, however.” James admitted embarrassed of what you would think of him but you gave him a friendly smile that made his heart flutter and his cheeks warm at the kind gesture.

“ I kind of know what you mean. The walkers have a small part of themselves when they were human, they don’t want to harm humans but their hunger gets in the way but I don’t think that they’re completely harmless since they can turn you into one of them but that’s just my two cents on the walkers.” You told him as you watched a bright and gentle smile grow on his lips, thinking that you were one of the first people that actually believed that there was more to walkers as his smile put a smile on your lips too.

As you guys made small steps towards the little house that James resided in, you thought that the place was kind of small but it would do for the night. You had felt safe and comforted with James, you didn't think of him as a threat nor could you hurt him and James had a pretty friendly relationship with you. You guys had talked about a lot of things and found great interest in each other, you guys had shared the food that he had while talking about light-hearted things like school, previous relationships, and goals. You thought he was dreamy and a peaceful guy, you thought ... you knew that he was a good person as you guys spent the rest of the day with each other, helping around and talking.

But nonetheless, you were looking forward to resting and had gotten pretty tired of sleeping out in the cold so anywhere from the small chair in the little house to even sleeping beside James in the only bed.  
As you let out a loud and tired yawn while stretching your arms as the sun had disappeared from the sky and the moon came in place in the midnight sky, you had stood in the small living room as James had stood a few inches away.

" I found what blankets I could find. I'm sorry if you're still cold throughout the night ... but I gave what I could find." James apologized in a calm and gentle tone that caused a smile to grow on your lips.  
" It's fine, James but I have to thank you for allowing me to stay with you for the night. You didn't have to share your food and home with me but you did and that's really generous of you, James." You thanked James with a delicate smile on your lips as you noticed his cheeks get rosy red at your comment while his brown eyes darted away from yours.

" You ... you welcome, (Y/N) ... I just thought that you needed some place to stay for the night and I've hadn't had ... anyone in a while. I don't mind sharing my things with you because I know that you ... have a good heart." James exclaimed nervously as he avoided your gaze while you looked for his nervous brown eyes, you let a chuckle slip between your lips.

" You're welcome, I guess? I guess that you were feeling kind of lonely, huh? I'll admit it ... I was feeling lonesome being alone for almost 4 months with not much contact with humans or anyone my age." You admitted as James thought that you were sort of like him, lonesome and without a group as his eyes darted up at you as you caught his eyes staring up at you along with an honest smile.

" I hope that you can one day find someone like you, James and maybe make a group of good-hearted people who aren't like ... some groups.  
Well, goodnight ... James." You said with a dreamy look in your eyes that sent butterflies to James's stomach and his heart began to skip beats, his cheeks warmed up at the sight of you.

" Goodnight, (Y/N) ... see you in the morning." James muttered out quickly and nervously before turning on his heel as he couldn't stop thinking of your cute chuckles, your handsome eyes, and your voice. While you gave an awkward wave that James couldn't see as you let out a deep breath moments after you heard the door close in front of you.

You felt an irresistible smile on your lips permanently as you swooped up the blanket you were offered in your arms as you threw yourself onto the long old couch as you quickly grabbed the comfy wool blanket off the floor. As the blanket fell onto your body as you felt warm with the large bulky blanket, you let out a pleased sigh from your lips and rested your head on your arms while you stared at the ceiling with a gentle and honest smile on your lips.

You couldn't help but think of James who was thinking of you too, you had thought well and pleasantly of the male as he was calm, caring, kind of shy but he was a dreamboat all around. You had crushes but none of them hit you as quickly as James did, you had wanted to settle down and didn't want to go to war and all that, you had wanted to find a place to call home. James was the kind of guy that you could see yourself settling down with but you thought that you were going crazy about a guy you knew for a day but there was something about him that you drew you in like candy.  
James thought you were different from the people he came across but he couldn't help but see Charlie in you, he felt himself remember what happened to Charlie, remembering how he broke and how he changed.

James let a sigh slip between his lips as he turned on his right side in the large bed filled with himself and empty space, no one beside him to cuddle him on midnights like this. James was glad that he had your company this night but he found himself growing to like you, more than he should have.  
He shifted onto his back as he couldn't keep you off his brain, your beautiful and handsome features, the dreamy look in your eyes, and your gentle and honest smile on those lips of yours. He felt a smile grow on his lips as he felt his heart flutter at the thought of you while his cheeks warmed up again at the thought of you.

You laid on the couch, thinking of James with nothing but pleasant things to think about him as you even wondered if he was asleep or if he was thinking of you like you were thinking of him. You let out a deep breath before resting your eyes with peace as the silence was the only thing you heard at this late midnight. You hoped to fall asleep quickly and peacefully.

James, on the other hand, felt that he wasn't going to get much sleep with thoughts of you and Charlie racing in his mind, he always thought of Charlie since he was the one whom he had once loved and used to stay with but he knew he was gone until you came into the picture. James didn't want what happened to Charlie to happen to you but he wanted you to stay longer and he wanted to form a group of people with similar beliefs like you both. James laid thinking you for what felt like an eternity, he twisted and turned in the empty bed for almost an hour and a half while you couldn't sleep either, it drove you insane and not to mention the couch wasn't the comfiest. You let out an angry and irritated grumble, you wanted to sleep badly but something just wouldn't let you rest, you wondered would James mind if you slept beside him and you even wondered if he was asleep.

You hoped and prayed he was asleep as you got up from the couch, holding the blanket around your body as you began to walk to James's room, James heard your footsteps as he thought you were going to pee or something other than making it to his room. As James continues to lay in bed with his eyes opened, not resting at all as he soon hears the door creak open loudly causing him to shut his eyes closed, his thoughts racing wild inside him.  
You had just entered his room as you peeked around the corner to see if James was asleep, his eyes were shut as you let out a sigh of relief before glancing at James, who was "fast asleep". You felt a smile grow on your lips before you began to make your way to the other side of the double bed as you laid yourself down in the large comfy bed, James could feel shivers up his spine and more questions pop up inside his head.

" Why is (Y/N) in this bed? What are they planning? Or did they just need some company for the night?" James thought to himself with his eyes shut as tight as they can be, his thoughts were running wild inside his head.

While you had thought it was much comfier than the couch as you let a closed pleased muffled moan at the comfortable feeling of the bed, as the large and fluffy covered rested above your body, the feelings in both your bodies was uncontrollable. As you closed your eyes tight with thoughts of rest but something else wasn't ready to rest, it up and hyper. You tried ignoring the tent in your pants but it was hard to when it was almost touching James's backside. You wondered why would God curse you with this on the one night you sleep in a house with a cute boy lying next to you.

James didn't feel anything ... at the moment as he tried to push away those thoughts about you, he tried to force himself to sleep but it all failed, he continued to pretend to be asleep while you, on the other hand, turned your body in the other direction away from James. You clench your teeth as you feel the grit in your teeth as your cheeks had warmed up at the sudden feeling in your pants, James, however, was clueless to what was going on.  
You glance behind you to look at James whom you presumed to be sound asleep, you bit gently on your bottom lip as you stick your hand in your pants, gently grasping at your hardened shaft as an audible gasp came out.  
The tight feeling around you had caused that reaction, you had closed your eyes tight as you guided your hand up and down on your hard shaft as the tight and pleasurable feeling ran inside your veins and body.   
You couldn't help but think of James sleeping beside you, images of James kissing you, his soft and perfect lips brushed up against yours, the sweet but dirty nothings he would whisper in your ear, you thought of it all.

While James, on the other hand, heard your gasp and wondered what was going on, on the other side of the bed as you ran your hand up and down your hard shaft as your breaths became heavy and fast while your lips quivered and shook. James felt his curiosity grow stronger, hearing your quick and heavy breaths in the room full of silence, he wanted to peek behind him to see what you were doing but it also kind of scared him.  
As your hand glided against the hardened flesh, the pleasure that you felt inside of you as you felt as if you couldn't stop, the heavy breaths that left your lips, the thoughts of James on your mind, it all drove you insane.  
James had slowly turned over to face your back, as your hand was going fast up and down your hard shaft as you bit your bottom lip, holding back moans as the pleasure was insane as James watched your body and listened.

"(Y/N)?"

You felt your heart leap in your chest as you removed your hand from your pants while embarrassment rushed over you, as silence filled the air between you both but the tension was undeniable and now awkward.  
" I know you're awake, (Y/N) ... I'm sorry ... I'm sorry that I interrupted you." James apologized in a calm and caring tone that you were reminded of as you slowly turned over to meet James's face flushed red as he looked embarrassed while you put on a nervous and mortified smile.  
" It's fine, James ... what are you doing awake?" You asked James, mortified.

" I ... I have been up for a while ... but I guess you presumed that I was asleep. But why are you in here?" James said embarrassed but curious.  
" I couldn't sleep all night despite wanting to rest for the night ... I couldn't stop thinking about you." You muttered out but James heard it clearly as his cheeks got hotter at the words as he felt his throat get slightly tight, he clenched his teeth tightly as he couldn't look you in the eyes.  
You couldn't either, you were both embarrassed catching each other like that and the things you guys felt, the tension, the thoughts about each other, it all was real between you.

" Do you want perhaps ... want me?" James asked clearly as he gazed deeply and intensely into your eyes as you felt your heart beat fast in your chest while your cheeks burned hotly at the sudden question from James.  
James nervously bit his bottom lip while avoiding your gaze, he was flushing and burning red in his cheeks as you could only answer with a nod as his cheeks flushed a darker red as he looked down at under the sheets as he moved his hand under the sheet as he slipped his hand in your pants.  
As his cold hand gripped your length as a shaky breath escaped your lips at the cold feeling against your still hard shaft, there were no words between you and James but it seemed like your actions had replaced the words.

As he moved his hand wrapped tightly around your length slowly as your breaths were ragged and fast, the slow building pleasure inside you made you go insane at James's touch. James had felt himself get stiff from just touching you as you felt his thumb rub in circles on the tip of your shaft causing a soft moan to escape from your lips, it sent shivers up James's spine and butterflies in the pit of his stomach.  
  
" Do you like this, (Y/N)? Do you like me touching you like this?" James whispered in your ear erotically as the question sent shivers through your body and up your spine as your lips quivered at the sensation.  
" Yes ... James ... I want more of your touch." You moaned out at the pleasurable feeling of his thumb rubbing on the tip of your shaft as quick and rough breaths left your body, as you turned over on your back as pleasure ran through your body as James's hand ran up and down your length. As a soft moan escaped your mouth as you looked down at his hand that was running up and down at a normal pace on your shaft, James pulled your pants down to your knees, he couldn't keep his eyes off your shaft.

He soon speeded up his pace, going much faster as his hand fisted around your shaft was running up and down fast as waves of pleasure ran through your body as soft moans and groans of pleasure left those lips of yours. James had felt butterflies in his stomach and shivers in his body as moans escaped your lips, he felt his shaft twitch in his pants as he gently bit on his bottom lip as he continued running his hand up and down your shaft. You felt your orgasm approaching quicker than you could control as you let loud long moans escape your lips, while your hands gripped the mattress as hard as you could as you bit your bottom lip to quiet your moans.  
" Ah! Ah! Mnh ... Ah! James! James ... I'm gonna cum ... Ah!" You moaned out loudly as you bucked and thrashed your hips against his hand as a loud roar of James's name left your lips while white cum left your shaft, squirting on your t-shirt as pleasure exploded inside your body that had been released. As you laid on your back, panting hard and loudly while you felt your head spin as you looked over at James who was flushed red while sitting up as you noticed the small bulge covered up by the blanket.

" James ... do you want to do something perhaps or ... want something from me?" You asked him while keeping keen eye contact as his eyes darted away from your gaze as his cheeks become redder at your question.  
"I don't know... are you sure that you want to do something ... more?" James responded back with a question as you had gotten on top of James causing him to ask you, clearly embarrassed as you felt his bulge against your body as you noticed him looking away from your curious eyes.  
" Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want anything more?" You asked James while gazing deep into his warm chocolate brown eyes as his eyes were soon filled with comfort and an undeniable lust that you couldn't see in his eyes.

" I want you (Y/N) ... I want you in ways that I've never felt for anyone else ... the feelings and the thoughts you put in my head and my body. (Y/N), I don't know if I can hold myself together any longer." James exclaimed wantonly as you felt something pull you closer to him as you leaned closer towards his face, feeling his soft and hot breaths against your skin. His hands had held your hips as the touch of his hands soothed, while you rested your hands on his shoulders while it felt like it was just you and James, nothing else. You felt the urge to kiss him, enjoy the feeling and the taste of his lips.  
You couldn't control yourself as you pressed your lips onto his in mere seconds as his lips felt like feathers against yours as he thought your lips were supple against his as he lost control from the moment your lips met his.

His grasp on your hips got tighter as the kiss between you slowly but surely deepened and intensified as you felt your heart race in your chest, as a moan muffled, slipped between your lips and that alone sent in him crazy. James had finally lost control as he pushed you onto your back as a yelp escaped at the sudden movement between you as his lips were back onto yours. As your naked and hard shaft was pressed against James's shaft as his tongue tangled and twirled with yours as the feeling was numbing but pleasing in a weird way that you both couldn't understand. James was pulling in and pulling away as the passion and lust that was in kiss was coursing throughout both of your bodies. He brushed his lips against yours as you could feel his heavy heated breaths against your skin as the sounds of your heavy breaths filled the dark room.   
It felt like an adrenaline rush in your veins.  
You had pushed him back onto his back causing a yelp to leave his lips, you were back in control as he held a sly smirk on your lips, the nervousness was gone but lust replaced it as James was still sort of nervous about it all. " Are you sure you still want me, James? Do you want me to suck you?" You asked him confidently with lust slipping off your tongue, his cheeks were still red with embarrassment as he gave you a nervous smile that gave you an answer.

You had let a small chuckle slip from your lips as you began to kiss on the top of his chest, pressing gentle kisses against his soft skin as you traced delicate kisses from his chest to the bottom of his stomach. As you unzipped his jeans as his large bulge appeared in his skin-tight briefs, you had pulled his pants off his legs and threw them somewhere in the room.  
You had pulled down the front of his briefs as his shaft sprang up quickly, dripping with pre-cum as you were surprised at his large length, you told yourself that you'd try your best to take it all inside of your mouth.  
As your warm tongue licked the tip of his shaft as the warm feeling caused a soft moan to escape his lips as he clenched his teeth hard the warm feeling wrapped around the tip of his hardened shaft.  
You soon began full-on sucking on the tip of his hard shaft causing a stuttered moan to escape James's lips as wince soon followed after, he couldn't contain himself at the pleasure that overtook his fragile little body. "(Y/N) ... use your hands if you need to." James advised you in a breathy and wanton manner that ran shivers up your spine as you stopped sucking to nod, letting him know that you heard everything he was saying. As you wrapped your hand around his hardened shaft as you began to lick and suck on the tip of his shaft while your hand ran up and down slowly.

"Ah! (Y/N)! Ngh! You feel so good ... more! I want it all!" James moaned out as he threw his head back while you worked wonders on him, you stopped using your hand to take more of James in your mouth as tried fitting more in, as it was halfway in your mouth but the feeling caused James to cry out. As you continued to suck on the hard and large length filling your mouth as James put his hands on your head while his fingers run through your hair, the feeling was pleasing and left you with a sense of pride, as you bobbed your head up and down slowly while you still sucked softly on the shaft.  
As gasps and cries escape and leave James's lips as the pleasure that you gave him was nothing that he ever experienced from Charlie, it was greater. His moans and gasps sent shivers through your body and your skin as you watched him like a hawk for every reaction as he threw his head back while his cheeks remained rosy as ever and his eyes were closed tight.  
As you continued to bob your head up and down but as time and tension rose between you both, your speed had changed as you were now bobbing your head at a fast pace up and down as moans and cries flew out of James's lips.

"Ah! (Y/N)! If you keep ... pushing me like this ... I'm gonna cum!" James cried out, holding back moans and gasps as he held the back of your while you continued to suck as hard as you could, sending the most powerful sensations to James. As you felt James push you down further on his hard shaft as his hard and long shaft filled your mouth as you were gagging on how far he was going. He had run his shaft at a fast pace in and out of your mouth as cries left his lips while he rode your face awaiting the powerful sensation. The sensation was coming quicker than he let on as he clenched his teeth as the sensation was right there as the sensation exploded inside and out, as he screamed out your name at the sensation as a thick and bitter liquid left his body and entered your mouth. He had let go of your head as you pulled back quickly at the taste that hit your tongue but you unproudly swallowed it all, to please James as he watched you gulp it down.

" I guess you can take it all, huh? Do you ... want more than this?" James spoke nervously as he kept eye contact with you as your cheeks were red as well, as you truly wanted more and wanted to go all the way with, experiment with him, to have more of James. As you pressed your lips onto his lips while your hands grazed his chest as a moan escaped between the kiss, your heart had been racing and you felt a bit nervous just like James. You had soon pulled away as you needed to get the shirt off as you threw the shirt on the floor as James did as well, you were both fully naked now. You had grabbed your hard shaft leaking with pre-cum as you began to rub the clear liquid around his entrance, trying to lube him up and make it comfortable for James. But since you knew that it was going to hurt like hell, you wanted to make not as painful for the pure and innocent boy, James. You had stuck in one finger inside of James as a soft moan left his lips at the feeling of your finger pressing against his sweet spot as you slowly moved in and out to get him used to a feeling like this.

"(Y/N) ... thank you ... for preparing me for ...the moment that I would truly lose it ... A-h!" James moaned out while keeping eye contact with each other as you gave him a gentle and honest smile that sent his heart racing. " It's no problem, James ... it's your first time as I guessed and you need to be prepared for it since it won't exactly be pleasing for the first ten to twenty minutes." You responded back calmly as your finger ran in and out of James's hole as he was whimpering at the feeling as you had stuck in a second finger as you began to hit that spot that made him moan your name. As he coated your fingers in his juices as he grasped the sheets beneath you both as he was feeling everything and he truly wanted you, he had wanted you to stay around with him, he couldn't let such a memorable person leave him. You soon sped up your pace as you ran at a fast pace inside of his hole that left him moaning and begging for the real thing.  
" Please! I want something ... bigger! I want you, (Y/N)! Please ... get inside of me!" James begged as you let a chuckle slip past your lips as you pulled your fingers out of his hole before lining up at his entrance, as you stuck the tip in and that just the tip of the iceberg. James didn't feel much from your tip as you pushed yourself in more as James screamed out at the pain that tore through him, the pain that was stinging and lingering as it wasn't one moment of pain.

" Is it... supposed to hurt this ... much?" James asked in pain as he was still gripping the sheets as you had pushed the rest of yourself inside of him as he clenched his teeth at the tearing feeling that left him in pain as it pained you to see him in pain, you remember your first time and knew the pain he felt. As James soon went from gripping the sheets to gripping your back as you had wanted to comfort him and make his first time memorable and not as painful as it could be.

" It'll be over soon, James ... you're going to be fine and I'll wait until you're better." You whispered in James's ear as he wrapped his arms around your back

25 minutes later, the pain had subsided inside of James while he enjoyed the sweet things you whispered in his ear, as he had thought you were different from Charlie and had wanted you to stay with him, to be his (Y/N).  
" Move, please ... the pain is gone, " James whispered in your ear as you let out a groan of relief as you had begun to slowly thrust your hips inside of James as he let out a soft and stuttered whimper at the sensations inside. " Ah! (Y/N)! Ngh! It feels ... good!" James moaned out as it sounded so close as the moans sent shivers up your spine a groan left your lips at the extremely tight and warm feeling wrapped around your hardened shaft. James's nails were digging into your back as he was whimpering and moaning chants of your name, as you let out grunts and heavy breaths in the room filled with only the sounds of pleasure and lust. Moments later, you sped up your pace, snapping your hips faster than last time as the wet sounds got louder in the room as it made you both blush at the embarrassing sound. You kept trying to go deeper and hit that spot that would make him scream your name but you were losing yourself inside him.

" James ... I'm losing myself inside of ... you! I want to fuck you until ... you scream my name ... til your out of breath and at your peak ... til your pleased beyond words." You groaned out as the words had sent his heart skipping beats and butterflies to the pit of his stomach as you pressed your lips against his as passion and lust ran through both of your bodies.  
  
As you continued to thrust your hips in ways that drove James insane as he moaned into the kiss, moments later you had pulled away with heavy breaths. As moans and whimpers filled the rooms along with the wet sounds, your pace sped up over time as you were snapping your hips as fast as you could while James was crying and screaming your name at the pounding sensation inside of him. As groans and whimpers left your lips, the feeling of being inside him made you want to lose all of your control. You had let a loud moan slip out between those lips of yours as you snapped and thrusted your hips as fast and as hard as you could while the bed creaked loudly with your thrusts and movements.  
  
"Ah! (Y/N)! (Y/N)! I need more ... make me cum ... Ah! Please ... I want more of you, (Y/N)!" James begged as his nails clawed your back, the sensations that you gave him was something that he would never ever forget in his life.  
He felt his orgasm was approaching so quick that he knew it was coming any second, you felt that you could cum at any second, being inside of James. As you cried out at the tight and warm feeling wrapped around you as James screamed your name as his powerful and trembling orgasm that left him shaking as you soon came inside moments later with a loud moan.  
  
The feeling left you shaking as well while your hot cum filled James's insides as you both cooed down with only sounds of heavy pants in the room. As you slowly pulled out of James, you tried to catch a breath between pants and heavy breaths.  
" James ... did you enjoy it? I'd be glad to hear that you enjoyed it, James." you asked him with a sly grin on your lips as you laid beside him, James was still a bit red while he seemed to hold a precious grin on those lips of his.  
  
" I enjoyed it ... a lot (Y/N) and I'm glad that we could take care of each other. But I was wondering ... would you maybe want to stay around or stay in touch with each other ... it's fine if you don't want to stay ... I just want to thank you for everything." James expressed with a heavenly smile awaiting your response.  
  
  
○ Ask him about staying here with him ◀︎  
□ Thank him for the night and leave on your own ◀︎  
△ Ask about things ever becoming more ◀︎  
◇ Tell James that you want to stay as friends ◀︎  
You chose your ending!


	10. AU! Play With Me - Gabe x Clementine

  
  


A bunch of teenagers and hormones running wild, it can only lead to something at least in this story, Gabriel Garcia, more affectionately known as Gabe has had a huge crush on his good friend Clementine Everett since they were 13 to 14-year-old kids, they have been friends for almost 4 years. Clementine had always felt that Gabe never noticed her feelings, the small gestures, the lingering gazes, she thought that one day they would've been together but that's when she 14 and the hope for a relationship is starting to die down, but there is still hope that kept Clementine coming back.

As Gabe sat in his room with the Xbox controller in his fingers, moving the joysticks and quickly pressing the buttons as low grunts left his lips while he focused on the screen with Call Of Duty: Black Ops playing, sounds of gunshots through the screen with only his focus and attention on the game.

Clementine was riding her bike as fast as she could, trying to cut the time in half as her heart was racing and her breaths were heavy and fast-paced as her lungs were burning up, she hadn't stopped without any breaks for some time. The ride to Gabe's house was maybe an hour or an hour and a half with breaks and Clementine had wanted to get there as quickly as possible, not wanting to waste any time to see Gabe and not wanting to waste an hour and 30 minutes trying to get to his house.

Clementine continued to ride and pedal her feet as fast as she could as she made a swift right turn while the big bright sun shining burning down upon her body, while sweat dripped from her shiny yet sweaty caramel skin.

As she continued to race on her bike as fast as she could down every street and nook and cranny, minutes pass by her like the homes on the streets she rides. Later on, she pressed the break down hard causing the bike to halt a street away from Gabe's house, allowing herself to take a breath as she grabbed her pink water bottle filled with fresh water as she took huge gulps of water being as she was thirstier than anything and out of breath.

" Only a street away ... I hope that this plan works." Clementine muttered to herself after releasing her lips from the bottle, as she put the bottle back on the handles of her bike before pedaling off down the street as she quickly approached the house she was familiar with and the blue bike in the driveway.

As a pleasant sigh left her lips and a smile soon grew on them, as she got off her orange bike while still holding onto the handles before she parked her bike next to Gabe's. The house they lived in was an old house but big enough for a family, Clementine would visit on the weekends and maybe once or twice on the weekdays but she enjoyed being there every time. It was just Gabe's dad, David that really pissed her off.

Clementine had let a deep breath leave her body before she knocked on the door gently with an honest smile on her lips, waiting for an answer behind the door as she heard what sounded like argues of David and Kate, including shouts and yells for a few moments, before someone came.

" What the hell do you want?!" David shouted in anger and frustration as he was burning up with anger, his face red and his breaths ragged, he let a growl leave his lips before realizing that it was Clementine Marsh in front of him.

" I apologize ... I guess that you're here for Gabriel ... Dios, Maldita sea. Come in and don't be too loud up there, alright?" David exclaimed in a strict manner that sent shivers up Clementine's spine as she rolled her eyes that man before as she entered the house as Mariana was sitting in the living room watching tv with excitement on her face and her lips.

Kate, on the other hand, was in the kitchen that was connected to the living room as she sat in front of the dining table, drinking what appeared to be coffee but that was far from the truth as far as Gabe told her. Clementine felt bad that Gabe's family was falling apart, sometimes they would hear the shouts of anger and rage late at 1 am in the night.

As Clementine glanced at Kate in the kitchen, a frown was plastered on her lips and her eyebrows were furrowed, she felt bad for Kate and David but she couldn't help them as much as she wanted to. She let a deep breath leave her lips before she sat herself down next to Mariana on the couch as she looked at the tv show she was watching, it appeared to be soccer or football as they call it some places.

" Hey Mari, what are you watching today?" Clementine asked with a friendly grin before the girl turned to her with excitement in her body.

" It's clear that it's soccer but it's my favorite team and they seem like they're going to win this game. I plan to celebrate with my dad who bet me 20 dollars if they won along with pizza tonight." Mariana exclaimed excitedly with stars gleaming in her eyes, Clementine let a chuckle leave her lips at the 11-year-old girl before her.

" I guess you'll probably be seeing 20 dollars later on today along with pizza for dinner. It was nice catching up with you, Mari ... stay optimistic." Clementine responded nicely with a grin on her lips before getting up as she looked away from Mariana to see David gone somewhere and Kate alone in the kitchen drinking "coffee".

" I have to, being pessimistic will only allow me to see everything badly. You have to stay positive, expect pizza for dinner tonight and a victory tonight." Mariana exclaimed with a bright smile on her lips before she focused back on the television as Clementine left her alone before making her way to the kitchen, hoping to cheer up Kate and say something to her.

" You're here Clementine? Well ... it's nice to see you here, I apologize if you heard me and David arguing. How is your father, Lee?" Kate asked nicely with a smile plastered on her lips as Clementine felt pity for the woman in front of her, she put on a smile before responding to Kate.

" He's doing pretty good, he recently got a promotion at work and he's starting to put himself out there. I think he's told me about a woman named Carley Hughes ... maybe she's here in the neighborhood or something." Clementine responded back calmly and friendly with a smile on her lips.

" I guess your dad Lee isn't gonna be mad that you're telling me all this right?" Kate asked with a grin before taking a sip of her "coffee".  
" I hope he won't ... but I'm glad for him since it's been a while since I've had a mother figure in my life. But thanks for talking with me, Kate ... I hope things get better for you and your family." Clementine exclaimed happily as Kate gave her a nod before taking a sip of her "coffee" again, as Clementine left the woman to drink her coffee as she had spoken to his family and had made her way up the stairs in the family home.

While her footsteps creaked throughout the house as she made her way down the hallway until she reached Gabe's room as she entered inside of the room with a smile on her lips. She was met with Gabe sitting on the floor with a controller in his hands and his eyes focused on the small tv sitting in his room, an audible sigh left Clementine's lips as she entered the messy room.

" Hello, Gabriel ... can you even hear me doofus?" Clementine exclaimed with an irritated frown on her lips as Gabe glanced beside him to see Clementine, a smile grew on his lips as he felt his cheeks warm up.

" Hi, Clem ... I'm sorry for not hearing you come in. Come on, sit beside me." Gabe insisted with a big grin on his lips as he patted his hand on the floor beside while his cheeks remained slightly red, looking at Clementine especially her outfit, made him feel weird but in a good way.

Clementine sported her hat with the D on it while she wore a white long-sleeved shirt with blue spots along that showed her sweaty collarbone along with a pair of bright blue overall dress and a pair of dark stockings.

As Clementine rolled her eyes at the dumb-founded and rosy-cheeked Gabe as she complied to his wishes and sat down on the floor beside as she looked at the screen as Gabe had shot someone before dying himself.

" Gabey? I didn't come all the way here to see you play this game. I mean we can play together, how about that?" Clementine asked nicely but no answer again but a mutter about how she wouldn't know how to play.

" Gabe, how are you today?" Clementine asked nicely again but no answer.  
" Gabe, do you want to maybe talk or something other than play this damn game?" Clementine asked, clearly annoyed as she soon crossed her arms while the shooting got louder as she let a deep breath leave her little lips.  
Clementine remembered what her friend, Marlon advised her to do to Gabe.

" While he's playing the game, try to show him some skin, try to get on top of him, try to unzip his pants or whatever you can do that's dirty ... that'll catch his attention." Marlon advised her the days before, as she thought of what to do, that would be sure to get Gabe's attention, that would bring them closer, it would become more intimate between them.  
➤ ◉ Take off clothes  
➤ ■ Get on top of Gabe   
➤ ◆ Unzip his pants  
➤ ▲ Dirty Talk  
  
► [Unzip His Pants]

As Clementine moved her hand onto his crotch while trying to find the zipper, Gabe pretended to be deep in the game not caring about what Clementine was doing, he felt his cheeks warm up at the thought of Clem's lips wrapped around him. Clementine soon found the zipper to his pants as she pulled down the zipper, wondering if Gabe was going to notice her doing so as she stared up Gabe who had rosy cheeks and a sly grin on his lips.

Clementine nervously bit down on her bottom lip before letting a deep sigh slip from her lips, she reached up to wrap her hands around his face and press her gentle lips against his, catching the teenage boy by surprise.

Gabe felt the gentle feeling of her lips pressed against his as his eyes widened at the sudden feelings against his lips but he kissed back, he had been dreaming of the day she would kiss him much less please him.

His firm lips pressed back harder with passion as their lips didn't part but remained in a passionate kiss, while Clementine felt her heart rush in her chest while her hands were shaking nervously.

Gabe felt it too, his heart couldn't stay still nor could he stop being nervous about his longtime crush kissing him. Gabe began to slip his tongue into her mouth sending her eyes opening in a split second, his tongue moved against her still tongue while his tongue glided against hers. Clementine slowly moved her tongue against his, enjoying the warm feeling inside of her mouth as her hands moved to Gabe's shirt, gripping the material tightly.

A muffled moan left her lips, their tongues tangled and moved together passionately as they both were out of breath as Gabe was the first to pull away, he was met with her rosy cheeks and heavy breaths.

While he covered his mouth panting, his heart was racing, he was shaking in his boots, he was extremely nervous and thoughtless. Clementine felt her confidence drain away and nervousness fills her body, she gulped loudly before letting a deep breath leave her lips as she focused on the bulge, the thick bulge in his jeans.

She was met with a thick and stiff bulge poking through his underwear with a small stain, possibly pre-cum, Clementine thought to herself. She squeezed the bulge in his boxers causing a wince to slip between Gabe's teeth, the pressure felt good and pleasing.

" Gabe? Are you sure that you want to do this?" Clementine asked reassuringly.  
" I ... yes! I want to ... do it with you, Clem ... as long as you want to of course." Gabe responded back with a happy grin  
Clem felt a small grin grow on her lips before she gave him a small nod while she pulled down his boxers as the image of his shaft burned into her mind.

The way it stood up proudly with white precum leaking from the tip, her curious eyes still staring at the foreign thing in front of her eyes. Gabe waited anxiously for her to do something, nervously gnawing at his bottom lip while thoughts ran wild inside of his head.

Moments passed in loud silence before Clem reached out to wrap her hand around Gabe's shaft as she put pressure against him causing a stuttered groan to leave his lips as he soon felt her hand run up and down his shaft.

A breath left his lips at the sensation, Clementine thought she must've been doing something right with a small grin growing on her lips, she began to run her hand slowly up and down Gabe's shaft causing heavy breaths to slip from his lips. He felt his heart racing and the pleasurable sensations.

" Clem ... you don't understand how much ... I've dreamed about this ... the kiss, the day you'd kiss me, your hand running up and down my cock." Gabe muttered between breaths as his cheeks were rosy red and the sight of cleavage in that tight shirt made him pulsate and twitch. Clementine focused on Gabe making sure that he was pleased, she knew that it would change their relationship forever.

  
➣ ◉ [ Go faster ]  
➣ ■ [ Lick the head ]  
➣ ▲ [ STOP YOU FREAK ]

➣ ■ [ Lick the head ]

Clementine began to lick the head of his shaft sending warm and powerful wet sensations to his shaft causing a shivering moan to escape Gabe's lips. " Ah! Oh god ... shit!" Gabe moaned out as Clementine continued to lick the flesh in her hands while still running her hand up and down his shaft as soon covered the head of his shaft with her lips, sucking gently on the flesh.

Gabe covered his mouth, knowing his family were awake and maybe could hear him upstairs, he moaned against his hand as the sensations of her mouth felt like heaven itself. He never imagined it to feel that way, he didn't expect it to feel this good but he thought it was probably because he was a virgin.

Clementine pulled away for a few seconds to breath before taking in more of Gabe as the flesh filled her mouth up, she felt sort of uncomfortable but she wasn't stopping as she continued to suck on the flesh filling her mouth.

The sensations became more powerful as he bit down on his hand to keep moans from leaving his lips, he wanted to thrust into her mouth, he wanted to fuck her mouth but he always made sure that Clementine was comfortable.

As Clementine continued to suck on the flesh but harder as the warm and tight sensations increased he felt like he was going to reach his peak, he clenched his teeth as he pulled away from his hand, letting a moan slip out. " Clem... Ah, fuck! I'm going to ... cum ... soon!" Gabe breathed out as Clementine continued to suck hard on the flesh inside of her mouth before she felt Gabe take control over her, holding her head and moving her up and down.

The feeling of his stiff and thick shaft filling her mouth made her want to gag and even throw up, she waited for a few seconds until he came. "Ah! You feel so good ... Ah!" Gabe moaned out as his orgasm hit him powerfully, leaving him shaking and quivering while he held her head down on his shaft before she found the strength to pull away.

The liquid that filled her mouth was bitter and nasty, it tasted, unlike anything she's tasted before as she covered her mouth, feeling her gag reflexes working as she quickly ran to spit it out in the trash can. Gabe was panting hard, his heart was pounding hard in his chest as his eyes glance at Clem before he lets a nervous chuckle leave his lips.

" Sorry, Clem ... I'll make it up to you." Gabe apologized awkwardly.  
" As long as it doesn't require me sucking you off," Clementine whispered in an irritated voice while her arms remained crossed.

" I promise ... it feels really good I believe, you have to sit on my face ... I'll try to make you feel good." Gabe explained awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck and his cheeks rosy red.

Clementine gave him a stern look, knowing he didn't know what to do as she let a deep sigh leave her lips before she pulled down her stockings and eventually her pure white panties. As she decided to jump on the bed, feeling the cool air brush against her skin while her cheeks remained heated. As Gabe soon followed after her with a wide grin, sitting on the bed with a grin before lifting up both of her legs to see her pussy, dripping wet.

" Gabe! Don't stare at it!" Clementine squealed in embarrassment.  
" I have to see what I'm eating right?" Gabe asked with a grin on his lips.  
Gabe soon began to raise her legs on his shoulders as he began to gently lick and caress her clit making her gasp loudly before covering her mouth. Her cheeks bright red as she felt these new sensations from Gabe's tongue, that way he flicked his tongue against her clit that made her squirm in his grasp.

" You have to stay quiet since my dad is a few doors away, working. But those expressions make me want to fuck you into my bed ... screaming my name. Ah, what a good scene." Gabe whispered sensually to Clementine making butterflies flutter in the pit of her stomach as she looked away, embarrassed. While she uncovered her mouth, breathing heavily as Gabe's tongue caressed her clit before slithering into her entrance making her shiver. But the pleasing sensations that made her cover her mouth again before feeling Gabe's tongue thrust into her, the warm and hot feeling made her muffle a moan.

Gabe began to moan while thrusting his tongue inside her before sucking softly on her clit making her shiver and whimper lowly, before running her fingers through Gabe's soft hair. As she bit down hard on her bottom lip, feeling the knot in her stomach grow tighter as she lowly muttered Gabe's name. As David was finishing up his paperwork, he began to hear whimpers of Gabe's name, making his cheeks turn slightly red, thinking he was going nuts. Until he heard a soft moan making him scrunch his face up in confusion and anger as he got up from his desk, and went out the door.

Clementine was right at her peak as she found it hard not to moan and whimper, as whimpers flew from her lips while she gripped locks of Gabe's hair. His tongue ran around her clit in circles before sucking hard on her clit, making her bit down hard on her bottom lip at the sensations before raising her body up, feeling an explosion of pleasure inside her body.  
As her body trembles and quivers, riding out her orgasm as Gabe soon began to hear his father's footsteps by his door, his eyes widened before the door opened abruptly.

Causing both teens to stare at the man with wide eyes as they remained still, as David felt anger and rage boil inside of him, his eyes full of rage.  
" ¡ Que Jesús me ayude! Porque estoy a punto de asestar el culo de mi hijo!"  
(Jesus help me! Cause I'm about to whoop my son's ass!"  
David shouted out before Gabe had quickly gotten up to avoid his father's wrath of hell.

As Clementine watched Gabe run, fully naked as his father chased after him shouting swears in Spanish. Clementine had decided to get her clothes and leave Gabe but she wasn't allowed to leave as who had saved Gabe from dying, had called Lee to come to pick Clementine up. Clementine and Gabe were both punished for 2 weeks without seeing each other for a month.

-> Gabe and Clementine become friends with benefits  
-> Gabe and Clementine become something more and decide to date  
-> Gabe and Clementine date in secret.

Choose your ending!  
I also apologize profusely for not updating in a while as I began to kind of lose inspiration but I was also pretty busy but I'm glad to give this to you guys. Thank you guys for all the support! Thank you!

 


	11. Surprise Me - FTM' Aasim x Marlon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests are still closed! I'm back from the dead! But you guys scared me a bit with all those requests but one day I will get to them all.
> 
> Aasim finds himself deeply in love with Marlon, for years he kept it a secret until one night they kiss and Aasim does the only thing his mind can think of at the time.

  
  


It was his little secret, Aasim told himself every time he was reminded of his past, he was reminded of his scars and his pain from the past. The old name he used to have, Rishima ... the name still lingered deep inside of him, he was Rishima but he was also Aasim. He knew who he was and it wasn't up to others to tell him who he was as he knew who he was.  
He remembered the countless long nights that he argued with his parents, his father bright red with anger while pointing his finger at him, saying how he was a disgrace, an image of shame to the family.

Aasim for a really long time had gone out of his way to convince his parents to allow him to get the transformation but it was always an angry no. He had begun to work countless hours to get the surgery himself as he began to disappear from his parents, the last time he even talked to them. He said how he wished he would never see them again before leaving home as they had sent him to his personal hell, his personal jail. But he had finally got the surgery as he began to change over the years, his hair grew short and his feminine features turned into more masculine features.

But the only thing that reminded him of his former self was his hair that would grow at rapid rates which was one the of the reasons he kept scissors with him. Aasim always had cut his hair every 2 weeks, keeping it short as he continued to maintain his masculine appearance. Marlon had never really paid attention to the reasons why Aasim would keep scissors and how high his voice could get, he thought it was just Aasim, not Rishima.  
  
Aasim had always had this crush on Marlon, his devilish good looks and his charming smile that made his heart swell and ache deep inside of him. Marlon had never really had a crush on anyone at the school but he was kind of the fence with his preferences but he would truly love someone because of their personality and because of who they were. But the thing was Aasim was scared about what Marlon would think if he ever told him.

Aasim was lying awake on his back, his hands behind his head and his thoughts were alive as well, he couldn't even sleep on this stormy night. He didn't know if it was the thunder clashing every 2 seconds that kept him awake or was it the fact he couldn't stop thinking about Marlon. Aasim wondered what would Marlon be doing at this hour. But then he remembered he was patrolling around the school at this hour, making sure everyone would be safe.

As Marlon held his bow and arrow as he was dripping in cold rain but he didn't mind the rain as long as it was any thunder crashing down upon him. Marlon knew that most of the kids would be asleep besides Violet and him who had patrol duties tonight, Violet seemed to let Willy rest on her lap as he was sound asleep. Marlon had felt a small grin grow on his lips, seeing the adorable moment as he made sure not to make up the other children.

Marlon began to trail up the stairs with intentions of checking up on everyone as Aasim could hear his footsteps down the hallway, his heavy footsteps. Aasim jerked his hand out of his underwear, as he had begun to get bored as he found himself pooling with arousal at the thought of Marlon between his legs, kissing his thighs and enjoying the feeling of being cherished.

Marlon continued to trail down the long hallway, as he had just opened the door to check in on a sleeping Louis who was snoring slightly, he quietly shut the door before going to Clementine and Aj's room. Aasim had waited for him to come to the door, he could feel his heart thrash in his chest and his cheeks blaze up at the image of Marlon. Sitting up in his bed, he waited for Marlon to open his door as he would hope to talk with him or something, he wanted to get closer to the comforting yet protective man.

Marlon had opened the door to see Aasim awake, staring at the door almost as if he waiting for him to open the door, giving a warm smile to the boy.  
" Hey Aasim, just checking in to see if you're alright ... and go to sleep, we have no time to waste tomorrow, bud," Marlon exclaims with intentions of leaving.  
" Marlon!" Aasim shouted, reaching out for him not to leave as he felt lonely, by himself, he felt ... unloved.  
" What do you want, Aasim?" Marlon asked, opening the door again, his blue eyes seemed tired.

" I just ... wanted to talk." Aasim mutters, his cheeks a bright red and his eyes seem nervous darting around the room.  
" About what? Cause we can talk in the morning ..." Marlon insisted with a friendly grin.  
" I just felt ... kind of lonesome and I just wanted to ... I wanted to talk to a good friend of mine." Aasim manages to say, his eyes meeting his for the first time, Marlon noticed how his eyes seemed glossy and he seemed saddened. As Marlon's eyebrows furrow in worry, he lets a deep sigh escape his lips before deciding to sit on the bed, beside Aasim.

" Thank you ... can I ask you something?" Aasim questioned Marlon.  
" Shoot your shot," Marlon answered, keeping keen eye contact with Aasim who's eyes darted away from his cold blue ones.  
" How do you tell someone who is kind of clueless that you like them?" Aasim asked, finally meeting his frosty blue eyes again.  
" Just tell them straight up ... if this is about Ruby, then don't do that otherwise you'll probably get your ass kicked. But still, be true about your feelings cause if you keep them in for so long, you'll find yourself losing your mind." Marlon advised Aasim who knew who he was talking about and it wasn't Ruby.

Marlon was the clueless person Aasim was talking about, the person he was so nervous about, he was the guy that he was so red around, it was Marlon. Aasim knew that if he admitted it to him, he would surely run away from him and it scared Aasim as he never had a true romantic relationship and didn't know what way to go about it in. Aasim began to shy away from Marlon, his warm eyes darting away from his cold blue ones as he could feel his heart thrashing impatiently in his chest. As he felt his hands tremble, he didn't know how to act around Marlon.

" Thanks for the advice, man ... do you think that Ruby would like me?" Aasim asked, wanting to continue to talk to Marlon.  
" Sure, man ... she's pretty nice nowadays maybe if you catch her at the right time, she might warm up to you, Aasim." Marlon advised again, putting his hand on Aasim's shoulders in a friendly manner.  
" Yeah ... can I confide in something with you Marlon?" Aasim asked, worriedly.  
" Sure you can tell anything if it was Louis he wouldn't keep his mouth shut," Marlon answered reassuringly, with a confident smile.

Taking a few deep breaths, he knew he was taking a huge step confiding in Marlon about his sexuality, his hand resting on his heart, he gazes deep into Marlon's blue eyes that remained locked onto his.  
" I'm not sure if I really like Ruby ... I mean I like her as a friend but I just believe that I'm ... that I'm ... bisexual." Aasim managed to say, feeling his heart stop in his chest while Marlon wasn't overly surprised he was sort of surprised but still wished his friend the best of luck with romance.  
" I'm not surprised but just so you know Aasim I don't care who you love, I just want you to love someone, find someone to love." Marlon expressed with an honest smile on his lips, making Aasim's heart thrash again at the image.

Aasim felt a wide grin grow on his lips, knowing that Marlon didn't look at him differently because he found himself attracted to guys more than he was attracted to girls but he was in love with the guy in front of him.  
Staring down at his lap, silence filled the air between both boys as Aasim thought to himself, he could feel his heart thrashing erratically in his chest.  
" Aa-" Marlon said before feeling Aasim's lips pressed against his tightly as Aasim shut his eyes blissfully feeling his mind go blank at the sensation.  
Marlon felt his heart leap from his body and his eyebrows rise in surprise.

Marlon didn't kiss back, in ultimate shock as his mind went blank as a canvas, Aasim continued to kiss Marlon with his hand wrapped around his neck tightly. Feeling his heart sing along with him for the few moments he kissed him, it felt as if he was kissing an angel, his lips were soft as a feather. Marlon pulled away quickly, surprised at his impulsive actions with his cheeks flushed red and his mind wondering what in the hell just happened.

" What ... what the fuck was that?" Marlon asked, his voice nervous and shaky as Aasim seemed scared of how he reacted, worried he had truly ruined his friendship with him, he didn't know what to say.  
" Uh ... I ... I was wondering would you like a ... friends with benefits relationship?" Aasim managed to say, fumbling over his words. But Marlon really questioned was it that he wanted that kind of relationship besides he had never been with a guy before.

His icy blue eyes darted onto Aasim who hoped he would've believed what he said, eyeing him up and down, he let a deep sigh leave his lips. He knew that Aasim was always alone and didn't have many friends. He had looked through his profile once and saw that they were trying to cure him of his homosexuality. Marlon felt pity for Aasim, so he mindlessly did the unthinkable, he pressed a kiss to Aasim's firm lips as he rested a hand on his cheek. Aasim's eyes widened at the sudden kiss Marlon gave him.

He never expected him to kiss him back, he thought he'd slap or cuss at him but it heart really went out of control at the thought of being accepted, of being cherished. He flutters his eyes closed as he kisses back against, as everything seemed to just slow down as if you could see the rainbow after a storm. As the kiss between got steamier, the way their hearts raced and their breaths began to get quick and heavy. Aasim began to brush his lips against Marlon's before gently biting his bottom lip making Marlon yearn for more. As Aasim's hands rest on Marlon's waist tightly, as he can't believe that he's kissing his crush.

Marlon pulls away from his lips to throw off his jacket and shirt as Aasim's shirt falls to the floor as well. Kissing each other again, as their hands explore and trail each other's bodies, while breathless moans leave their lips. The want and desire that they held for each other was building up as Aasim begins to trail hungry kisses down his cold chest before he found his lips above his jeans. He knew what Marlon had wanted, this was the situation he put himself in and he enjoyed every last bit of it. Aasim begins to bite gently on his earlobe before pressing hungry kisses to his neck.

" Ah! Aasim ... " Marlon breathes out at the warm sensation completely devouring him as he clenches his teeth tightly, as Aasim softly sucks the head of his shaft, his tongue dancing around the head. Marlon had never felt something that felt as good as Aasim's warm moist mouth around him, his cheeks continue to flush red along as he rests his hand on Aasim's head. Aasim didn't know what he was doing and was going at his own pace, his hand gripping the thick length as he continued to suck softly on the head. Marlon can barely hold back his voices of pleasure, as erotic groans and gasps escape his lips as the sensations seem to get more pleasurable and powerful.

Aasim began to question if he should continue any further since he would've known his secret, he should just get it off his chest before things get awkward and so he can get rid of this mountain of guilt on his shoulders. He goes deeper on his thick shaft, making Marlon throw his head back at the sensations that seemed to consume him, piece by piece.  
" Aasim ... damn! Keep doing that ... or I'll punish you ... just don't stop." Marlon breathed out, his once icy blue eyes were now full of pure lust and desire. Aasim sucked softly on the flesh inside of his mouth as he can feel himself gag a few times, his dark brown lustful eyes staring intensely into Marlon's blue eyes.

Aasim begins to take off his shirt as he watched his breast fall down, naked in all its glory as Marlon didn't seem to care too much but it was a pleasant surprise. Aasim felt Marlon's shaft fill his mouth to the brim as he continued to suck on the heated flesh in his mouth as Marlon can't help but whimper and whine for more.  
" Ah! Aasim ... I'm gonna ...Ah! Fuck! I'm gonna cum in the back of that throat ... I'm going to fill your mouth with my cum." Marlon exclaims loudly, his voice thick with arousal as he holds a prideful grin on his lips.

Marlon pushed Aasim's head further as he began to snap his hips into Aasim's warm moist mouth as Aasim could've thrown up but luckily he didn't. As Marlon arches his back, feeling a piece of heaven for that very moment as he couldn't but moan Aasim's name loudly as he emptied himself in Aasim's mouth, as his mouth filled with the thick bitter liquid. Swallowing with a loud gulp, he finds the taste to be awful as he wipes his mouth of any excess liquids as Marlon continues to breathe heavily before finally realizing what he was. Transgender. The kind of people his father despised with a burning torch.

" Aasim ... I don't mind your changes but you'll have to tell me next time. You're lucky I'm not like my father." Marlon mumbles the last part before throwing Aasim onto the bed, as he was willing to return the favor. Resting Aasim's legs onto his shoulders as he began to gently lick his sensitive bud, making Aasim gasp at the sudden pleasure he felt before a chocked moan came out. The warm moist feeling rubbing against his most sensitive part made it hard to keep quiet as Aasim covered his mouth, as Marlon continued to lick between his folds so gently.

" Fuck ... Fuck ... Fuck! Oh, God!" Aasim moans, his moans muffled by his hand as he was trembling at the sensations, Marlon seemed to enjoy the reaction of Aasim who seemed to want to hide his pleasure but he was meant to enjoy it to the fullest. Beginning to thrust his tongue inside of Aasim as he felt his body lunge upwards as a loud moan escaped his lips, the squirming feeling as his moist tongue thrusted into him was a new and tingly sensation. Gripping the sheets beneath him, as erotic soft moans left his lips at the sensations, it almost felt as if something was alive inside of him.

" Marlon ... more ... please!" Aasim whimpered as he wanted more of the crazy sensations, he wanted to feel alive again and again. His breaths heavy as his heart went erratic in his chest, the bliss that could go on forever. Moaning at the intense sensations that overcame him, gripping Marlon's light blonde hair as he felt his tongue snap and wiggle inside him in ways that made him want to pull his hair out, scream until he couldn't scream anymore. The blissful sensations would only rise as he arched his back, clenching his teeth at the ecstasy as he felt himself clench tightly, he whimpered and whined at the bliss that consumed him piece by piece.

" Marlon! Mnh! I'm ... c-close! I-I'm c-close!" Aasim whimpered, arching his back higher as a series of cries escaped his traitorous lips, finally losing his mind as he felt himself fall from his peak, the explosion that released deep within him. Causing a blissful erotic moan to escape his lips as Marlon let a smirk grow on his lips, seeing the boy come undone before him as it was time for them to both come undone, to see the heavens together. Getting on top of Aasim, as he rubbed himself against the soaking wet heat, making Aasim whine at the teases Marlon gave him.

" Say you want this otherwise ... I won't follow through with this." Marlon requested, his voice thick with arousal.  
" I-i'm begging you ... I want you inside me." Aasim begged, his voice weary as Marlon chuckled at seeing how submissive Aasim was with him.  
With not another word as he plunges deep inside of Aasim making the boy let a loud long groan escape his lips. The full and pulsating feeling that made him grip the sheets beneath him as Marlon clenched his teeth at the soaking heat that clasped around him. It was his first time feeling this pleasurable of a sensation he felt, it felt so alive and human.

" Marlon ... Marlon ... Marlon!" Aasim whined erotically as Marlon began to slowly thrust himself inside of Aasim, watching his face turn in ecstasy and delight. Grunting underneath his breath as the bed creaked with every thrust from his hips, the wet sounds from Aasim were drowned out by Aasim's voices of pleasure. The way his hips moved inside him, gently pressing against his sweet spot, the way his mind went blank and it was all because of Marlon.  
" Faster ... p-please! I want more!" Aasim cried out beneath Marlon who happily obliged to his commands, as he began to snap his hips roughly onto Aasim's sweet spot he watched him cry out and grip the sheets tighter.

" Mnh! Sim ... you're so ... fuckin' tight!" Marlon grunts out at the soaking heat wrapped tightly around him as he continues to snap his hips against that sweet spot of his, watching Aasim cry out and whimper at the feeling. " Marlon! M-Marlon! More! Give it to me!" Aasim moaned out in ecstasy, arching his back as he finds the pleasure blinding as he couldn't even think straight. As Marlon began to brush his lips against Aasim's before pressing against the soft pair, Aasim swears he could've had a heart attack, his heart began to swell in his chest as his eyes remained wide before shutting tight.

Marlon never thought he'd do that but he thought of all the times he thought about him late at night, the times he worried about his state of being, maybe he was in love as well but he needed time to find those emotions. Marlon's tongue began to explore his mouth, hearing Aasim softly moan at the new sensations as his fingers intertwined with Aasim's, squeezing them tightly. Pulling away after a few moments as he got deeper and deeper inside of Aasim until he couldn't go deeper. As he began to snap his hips erratically making Aasim lose his mind, his voice hoarse but moans still flew out. Moaning as well, the tight sensation was at it's best, pulsating around him as he whimpered at the feeling, the bed creaking loudly as the sounds of skin slapping against each other filled the room.

Reaching his peak as he gripped the sheets and clenched around Marlon tightly, feeling his teeth grit as Marlon let low moans escape his lips, feeling his heartbeat race faster until he felt the euphoria rush through him. A loud moan leaving his lips as moans stopped coming out, his breaths heavy in his chest as Marlon hunched over him, feeling his body empty heavily inside of Aasim. Breathing heavily on Aasim's neck as rain filled their ears, as Aasim couldn't help but smile at the dazed boy.  
" Give it some time ... give me some time to ... get to know you, Aasim." Marlon murmured before falling into a deep sleep as Aasim fell asleep soon after, happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, friend. As a friend of mine requested this and I hope they enjoy this and happy pride month!

**Author's Note:**

> If you request a smut or one-shot please tell me if you like your ship to like do it in the woods or something like that but please be specific and I'll try my best to make the best smut I can.


End file.
